Too Much Of Yesterday
by Pink Jelly Girl
Summary: It’s a month after Camp Rock and Mitchie’s all alone. No texts from Caitlyn and no calls from Shane; what’s a girl to do? First story so help appreciated.
1. Indigo

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings related to the first Camp Rock film belong to Disney! The story idea and all other characters belong to me! So please don't sue me!**

* * *

Coming off the stage after Final Jam, I felt like I was invincible! I felt like I'd found my groove and I was ready for all the challenges. How could I have known it would end like this?

* * *

The first day of school is always the worst day for me. It starts the same, with me and Sierra meeting by the flagpole.

"Hey Mitchie, did you have a good summer?"

"Yeah, it rocked" I answered, "What about you?"

"I met a boy ..." she blushed, "Jake Wilson from Chem club..."

My mouth hung open in surprise. Sierra had a boyfriend?

"Wow!" I muttered, "Good for you, Sie".

"Well, I couldn't hang around on my own all summer, could I?"

It suddenly hit me that I'd never texted Sierra at all during summer. I blushed and looked at my feet. What sort of a friend was I?

"I'm so sorry, Sierra, honestly. It's just I met this girl and she made me ... well I did something stupid ... and then he ..."

Sierra smiled back at me.

"I'm over it Mitchie!" She laughed, "It's not like I texted you either!"

We hugged as the warning bell went. As we went into homeroom, I looked around at all the people in my class. For one second, I felt like running before I was dragged into the corner by Sierra, and she sat me down so she could sit with me and Jake.

"No more running Mitchie!" she giggled, "Surely HE'S taught you that!"

"How did you ..."

"Don't think I didn't hear your little rant earlier. I want all the details later!"

As the second bell rang, I thought how much Sierra had changed and then, I wondered how much I had changed too.

* * *

I'm not much of an academic and so, I kept checking my phone for texts from Shane or Caitlyn. There weren't any. Sierra kept watching me and soon, she started to get annoyed. At lunch, she asked to listen to my songs so we wandered off to the music rehearsal room.

"_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be..."_

"Wow!"

The voice came from outside the door. Two boys and a girl had been eavesdropping on me.

"You're really good."

It was a statement rather than a compliment. They walked into the room and stopped in front of me. The two boys looked on me rather stonily as I tentatively smiled at them.

"I'm ...er ... Mitchie"

As the boys made no answer, the girl bounced forwards.

"Hi, I'm Lisa and this is Ben and Todd"

I looked around and noticed that Sierra had scarpered.

Ben was tall with dark hair that flopped over his eyes whilst Todd was short with blond hair spiked into a style that resembled a hedgehog. Lisa herself was stunningly beautiful. Her straight golden hair fell to her shoulders and her large blue eyes stood out from the palest skin that I had ever seen.

"Are you alright honey?" she queried.

"Yeah, it's just, who are you?"

Ben rolled his eyes and made to walk away but Lisa grabbed his arm.

"Stop it Ben", she laughed and turned to me once more, "Honey, eat lunch with us and we'll show you."

As we walked to the cafeteria, Lisa started to explain who they were.

"We're the REAL performing arts group. We can sing, dance and act and we do it our own way!"

I smiled at the fun and laughter in Lisa's voice. She looked like the sort of person who was forever cheerful and she made me feel included.

"We take only the best in our group," added Todd, "and you look like you should be with us."

Ben remained silent.

"It sounds great but I promised I'd sit with ..."

My sentence trailed off as I stared at Sierra, deep in conversation with Jake and his friends.

"On second thoughts ... I'd love to sit with you guys!"

I checked my phone once more and then sat down next to Lisa, chatting about which of The Jam's hits were better, "Eton Rifles" or "Down In The Tube Station At Midnight".

* * *

School term passed by in a flash. I loved my new friends. The boys were really fun to be with. Ben wasn't silent anymore. In fact he was a hoot! He loved to tell me his latest jokes, all of which I had heard before.

"Hey Mitch! Why did the hedgehog cross the road?"

I waited for the inevitable punch line.

"... To see his flatmate!"

Aside from his obsession with old jokes, he was an incredible violinist and plenty of the girls found his dark, brooding looks highly attractive to say the least.

Then there was Todd. He was incredibly happy, incredibly hyper and incredibly gay. Everyone loved Todd because he was Todd. Oddly enough, Todd was a Shakespearean actor. On stage, he was serious and solemn but off stage; he was the one Mitchie went to for advice on what to wear to the Spring fling and whether to get her hair bobbed.

Adam was the quietest member of the group; I didn't really notice him until I was singing one of my new songs. I'd written this awesome ballad but I felt so pathetic singing it.

"You try it Adam!" Lisa yelled

He just walked on up there and putting it down an octave, he 'Andrew-Lloyd Webber' ed it up. He wasn't shy, he just liked his own company and I respected him for that.

Emma was Adam's girlfriend. She was sweet but a bit plain and, though I hate to admit it, boring. Her life revolved around Adam and her costume designs which were amazing bold and avant-garde.

Lisa and I were really close friends. She was an amazingly good dancer but so different from Caitlyn with her classical style and ballet training. Everyone loved Lisa and despite being obsessed by dance, she maintained a perfect 'A' grade average. She was so close to perfect but her one weakness were rebels.

"Meet my latest boyfriend, Gary!" She announced to the table, "Gary, this is everyone!"

We all inwardly groaned at the latest effort she had come up with. A smoker, a drinker and a perfect 'F' grade average, Gary lasted three days until he dumped her for Roxy the biker Goth.

Cue Lisa's solo, centre stage with the spotlight on her distraught face.

"What did I do Mitch?" she wails, "Why doesn't he love me?"

"It's not your fault, Lisa," I answer, "You're just not his type."

"Why do I do it Mitchie?"

"Because you're Lisa, it's what you do!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You're Lisa Fielding; you dance like an angel, secretly love doing homework, fall in love with the wrong boys and then let them break your heart!"

"Oh Mitch, is that everything?" she looks at me sadly, "Is that all my life is?"

"Nope. You also wear inappropriately low tops!"

She smiles at me and then looks down at her latest item of clothing, a dress which accentuates her tiny waist but is almost indecent if she doesn't constantly pull up the top of it.

"It looks so pretty though." Her eyes are just watering now.

"Well, as long as you have me to tell you when to pull it up!"

She pulls me into a hug and after reapplying her make-up, we walk out of the bathroom in which our conversation took place.

* * *

By the end of the school year, I started to love school. Yes, I wasn't super confident but I could smile at the other people around me and say hello. I lived in the performing arts block; it's where we all hung out when we have a free period. The six of us were close friends now but the performing arts group had about 20-25 people in it, so I was never alone. My music had changed now. It was a bit more classical but still funky and most definitely rock still!

"Whoa Mitch," Adam smiles at me, "You still got that cool beat going on there!"

From Adam, this is a massive compliment. He has a hatred of "pop" music that borders on insane!

"Don't sell out anytime soon will you, pop star?" He laughs and leaves for his next lesson.

I smile until he rounds the corner and then slump against the wall. I hadn't thought about any pop stars for a long time and I had tried to put a certain pop star out of my mind.

"Snap out of it Mitch!"

I reach into my bag and grab my Camp Rock application form. Should I go back? I bit my lip and stared at the form.

"DUCKY!"

"Todd, you scared me!" I mock pouted and tossed my hair.

"Awww Mitchie, I'm sorry ... next time I'll knock."

I laughed as he searched for a door, knocked on the wall before flopping on the floor and grabbing the form out of my hands.

"Mitch ... it's perfect. It's got you written all over it! Well, almost all over it, you haven't filled it in."

I looked at my shoes.

"Spill." His eyes flashed as he focused in on my face and I suddenly scared of what I was about to tell him.

"There was this guy ..."

"Start from the beginning, honey."

I told him all about Tess and Shane, about Final Jam, about the 'no contact' since we left and how I wasn't sure if I was going to go back.

"Honey, I thought you had decided to be yourself?"

"Well ... yeah ... but ..."

"BUT NOTHING!" He shouted at me and I flinched, "You can't revolve your life around a boy who is a complete idiot!"

"He's not a complete idiot ..."

"Ducky, he let you go", he smiled at me, "He's never been so stupid in his life! And that includes the time he wore that dumb pink shirt!"

"Todd, did I mention that I love you!" I smiled at him and we both giggled.

"Now let's get you a FABULOUS wardrobe, girlfriend!"

We both ran off to next lesson, giggling all the way.

* * *

It's a week before the deadline of Camp Rock applications and I still hadn't sent off my form. Despite Todd's pep talk, I still was hesitating about posting it. Whilst everyone was having a little jam session, I was still debating over the issue. Lisa slid down next to me.

"Mitchie, what's up with you? You love to jam!"

"Did Todd mention my ... thing?"

"You mean the Camp Rock thing?"

"Yeah, I just ... don't want to be on my own."

"Well ... in case this happened, I had a plan ...?

"Lisa?"

"Yes?"

"A plan?"

"Yes?"

"Like your plan to skip P.E. by faking a note and then signing your own name by accident?"

"Well that was just one time."

"Or like the time you made green cookies to sell at a bake sale that didn't sell coz people thought they were mouldy"

"They looked so cool though!"

"Or the time you ..."

"Alright, Todd and Ben and I decided that if you went we would go too."

My mouth dropped open in shock. Were they serious?

"We don't have, honey" Lisa said anxiously, "It was just an idea."

I hugged her so hard that she began to gasp for air.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" She smiled and hugged me back.

"But can you guys rock?" I panicked for a second, "I mean, Todd's a Shakespearean actor and you're a ballerina!"

"Honey, we're not like you but we're in the performing arts gang, we can all sing and dance enough to get through it."

"I don't want you to do it because you have to ..."

"We're doing it because we want to ... for you."

She took my form and shoved it in her bag.

"I'll post it tonight with mine."

For the second time, my friends had helped me over the insecurities that Camp Rock had created and suddenly, for the first time since I left, I was looking forward to Camp Rock!

* * *

**Well, there you go! It's my very first chapter ever and it would be rubbish if it weren't for my lovely beta, Wake-up soon! Please, any constructive critisism or just plain old praise (heehee) would mean I'll love you for ever and the person who by the end of this story has the most reviews can be in the last chapter! **

**Thank you xxx PJG**


	2. Beige

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: All characters and settings related to Camp Rock belong to Disney! All characters created by me belong to me! Please don't sue me!

**The song used is called 'Dear Friend' by Marie Digby.**

**This chapter is a filler chapter because I don't want to rush the story and make it sound fake so sorry if it's boring but I like it!**

* * *

Coming home from school, I felt a complete rush of emotion. Knowing that I was going to Camp Rock with some of my best friends made me feel ... relieved. I rushed to my room and looked around. I hadn't had the heart to change my room after Shane and Caitlyn had ... well ... abandoned me.

_Dear friend, I haven't heard from you in ages  
I wonder how you're making out  
Last time we talked I felt the space growing between us  
I didn't think you'd go so far  
Tell me how could you just vanish  
Without giving me any reasons  
What were you thinking  
And does this all make sense to you?_

I stopped mid-jam and looked around again. Where had it all gone wrong?

_It's not like me to put my trust in somebody  
But to you I gave it all  
And if you'd asked me I would soften all your falls  
But now it's me who's stumbling_

I thought back to when I was talking to Todd

"_You can't revolve your life around a boy who is a complete idiot!"_

I picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hey Lisa, you busy?"

"No honey, you got a problem?"

"I want to ... redecorate!"

"Mitch, you sure about this?" she queried and I could hear the hint of worry in her voice.

"110% certain."

Even when she was excited for me, I could just detect the hint of annoyance at my less than perfect mathematical skills.

"I'll call the gang and then let's get going!"

"See you in five minutes then Lisa."

"Bye!" I waited a fraction of a second for her to say, "By the way you can't be 110% certain!"

The phone clicked as I started to laugh hysterically at her. She could never let a thing like that go.

* * *

It's 7.30 in the evening and Lisa, Ben, Todd and I are flopped on my bed. My new room is awesome. The walls are all white. The bedspread is white with black stars and on the walls; we've framed some of my sheet music. I've already fallen in love with it.

"Hey Mitch, what does a cat eat for breakfast?

"What does a cat eat for breakfast, Ben?

"Mice Krispies!!!"

The four of us groan and then giggle at Ben's latest joke. As we're about to start putting paint pots away, Adam bursts through the door.

"I've had it with that girl!"

All of us look up in surprise at Adam. He is truly angry with a red face and clenched fists.

I venture to ask him, "Who are you talking about? Emma?"

He continues as if I didn't interrupt, "Oooh Adam, will you just stand here whilst I drape this, pin that, sew this ..."

He clenches his jaw.

"Oooh Adam, look at this wedding dress, I want something like this when I marry you ..."

We all gasp in unison. I knew she was obsessed with him but we were 16 years old!

"I had to break up with her."

My mouth can't drop any further. No more Adam and Emma?

"So I guess I'll be hanging with you this summer ..." We all look sheepish, "Oh no you don't, tell me where you're all going.

Ben says quietly, "Camp Rock."

I silently get up and hand him a spare form that I had had sent to me. He looks so dejected that I give him a hug.

"I did like her, Mitch, but I couldn't ... not her fault ... I can't be that to her ..."

He looks around the room and his eyes bulge.

"Lisa, what on earth have you done to yourself?"

Lisa blushes which contrasts with the white paint that she is covered in.

"I was helping and then the paint pot ... erm ... slipped?

The faintest glimmer of a smile spreads across his face until it erupts into a full blown beam. As we laugh together, I realise that these are some of the best friends I've ever had. With Camp Rock just two weeks away, I so couldn't wait!

* * *

With each passing day, I counted how long there was until Camp Rock began. I became so hyper that it infected everyone around me and everyone, including Adam who previously had been dreading it, began to feel the same way. With just a couple of days to go, Todd and I were about to start our marathon shopping trip.

"Now Mitchie, it's time to get serious. Have you got the list?"

"Yes."

"Mitchie ..."

"Check." I roll my eyes at his tone. He really is taking this seriously.

"Have you got money?"

"Check."

"A bag?"

"Check."

"Trainers?"

"Check."

"Been to the bathroom?"

"TODD! Are you for real?" I thump him on the arm and giggle as he pouts back at me.

"Oh Mitch, you'll be sorry later!"

It turns out that he was right. It is two and a half hours later and I'm laden with bags. I'm practically dead on my feet. Todd, however, is bouncing along like he has just begun.

"Todd ... I'm so tired, please can we stop now."

It was like he never heard me.

"I've got everything I could possibly need."

He hesitates for a millisecond and I grab the chance with both hands.

"I've got three hoodies, some skinny jeans, some boyfriend jeans, five different skirts, a ton of T-shirts and shirts, tights, socks, trainers, heels, those gorgeous Ugg boots and a truckload of Benefit make-up. There's nothing else I need."

"You're wrong, Mitchie" He shoves a dress on the pile, "You need this!"

It's a wine colour that fits tightly on top but ripples to just above my knees and studded with black sequins. It's love at first sight.

"You need a killer outfit for Shane." He remarks.

"I don't like Shane like that!" I retort.

The smile he gives me suggests he disagrees.

"Well then ducky," he says changing the conversation, "You get that and then we're done!"

Dragging my tired feet home, I trudge up to my bedroom and start to pack for Camp Rock. Just two days to go

* * *

As the alarm clock rings out, I drag myself out of bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Oops, Lisa was on the floor, sleeping over, and I had just stepped on her. Her slim dancer's body unfurled and she jumped straight up, raring to go. I couldn't understand that whilst it took me about 10 minutes to wake up, she could get up and go.

"Mitch, it's Camp Rock day!!"

Instantly, I was awake. After eating my Mom's world famous pancakes, we grabbed our bags and ran out to the minibus that the five of us had hired. As my parents waved us off, I settled into my seat and let the conversation flow around me. The closer I got to Camp Rock, the more I began to feel nervous about seeing everyone again.

Ben turned around and saw my anxious face, "Mitchie, they're still going to like you and even if they ditch you, there's us!"

My face started to regain the colour it had previously lost and then it hit me, I'm spending 4 weeks with my best friends in the middle of the countryside; of course I would have fun!

As we pulled into the car park, it was like coming home after a long holiday. I was finally back!

* * *

**Well, it was needed, I promise! I wanted to make sure that all the characters worked and fitted into the story. They will hopefully be almost as important as the CR charaters eventually and so I don't want to rush you all into it! I wasn't going to update but because I got some reviews, I felt inspired to write! So thanks to all my reviewers and please review to give me some constructive criticism! Again, big love to Wake-up soon, my beta, who helps me work out all my atrocious kinks! **

**Next chapter ... Shane and Connect Three return plus all the familiar faces!**

**Thank you PJG **


	3. Garnet

**Disclaimer: All characters and setting from Camp Rock belong to Disney! All other characters belong to me! Please don't sue me!**

**I'm so, so pleased with all the reviews that I got that I decided to write a new chapter! Thank you so much!**

* * *

As the mini bus pulled to a stop, I realised that I had shrunken down into my seat. I raised myself up and peered out of the window. There were so many people that I began to regret coming back. Each time a girl with curly brown hair walked past my breath quickened, and when a guy walked past ... let's not even go there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

I was dragged roughly out of the minibus by four sets of hands and landed on the ground.

"Mitchie ..."

"Mitchie!"

"Mitch ..."

"DUCKY!!!"

In unison, they each shouted at me before dragging me to my feet.

"Honey, just get over it," Lisa frowned at me, "We're finally here, where you want to be, so let's go!"

"But where?" I query

"Only you know that! Only you what we have to do ... and what you have to do."

I took a deep breath. My emotions had been yo-yoing since I got on the bus. It was time to take charge of them. I grinned at Lisa.

"I guess we'd better go sign in then and find our cabin."

We walked over to the main cabin and as I went, I recognised only one or two faces around me. I turned around and whispered to Lisa

"Maybe he won't be ..."

Oomph. Great, I walked into somebody ... again.

"I'm so sorry ..." Sprawled on the floor, all I can see are some slip-on trainers covered with chequers. Oh dear. It can't be _him_, can it? When I see the skinny jeans extending upwards, it can only be...

"It's alright; I'm just on my way to my cabin."

Some random blond-haired guy helps me up and as I dust myself off, I can see Ben, Todd and Adam smiling at me whilst Lisa is laughing hysterically.

"You ... then you ... he went ... YOUR FACE!"

I walked over to her and smiled at the tears running down her cheeks. She is struggling to walk so I throw an arm around her as Ben picks up her stuff and we managed to half-carry her to the sign in area.

* * *

By the time we reached the front of the queue, Lisa had returned to normal and we were chatting about contemporary dance.

"Look, Henri Oguike is clearly a better choreographer than Lea Anderson! His 'Tiger Dancing' was just ..."

"Well hello and welcome to Camp Rock!!!" Dee cried, "And welcome BACK Mitchie Torres!!!"

The look on Adam's face was pure shock. Lisa, already on the verge of giggles, coughed violently on seeing Adam's face and turned away from the group.

"Are you all ready to ROCK???" Lisa's face was turning purple and Ben's mouth hung open.

"Here are your campers' packs and schedules, they're pink this year!!!"

Todd stood, enraptured and clearly happy in Dee's presence.

"HAVE FUN!"

As she bounced off, Lisa Ben and I began to quietly die from laughing whilst Adam's face was frozen with a look of horror.

"Please tell me she's a teacher!" Todd begged, causing a fresh round of laughter.

As we were laughing too hard, all of us had missed the arrival of the limousine. Whilst, the limo doors opened, Todd had been making his ludicrous statement. Finally, since we were all looking in the direction that Dee had gone, I had no idea that behind me, the members of one famous band were walking our way.

"Oh, it's just too funny," I laughed using Adam to hold me upright.

"What is?"

I stopped mid-laugh and the others, on seeing that my face had gone suddenly white, stopped laughing as well. Turning around, I saw the inevitable sight that was Shane Gray and Connect 3 staring right back at me.

I gulped

"Hi Shane ... erm, Nate and Jason."

A silence loud enough to wake the dead.

Lisa sensed my discomfort and moved forwards, "Hi, you must be Connect 3! Mitchie's told us all about you."

She smiled one of her most brilliant smiles and gave a little wave.

Shane nodded and gave a small grunt.

I gasped, that was really mean. Suddenly, I was ashamed I was ever friends with him.

Lisa laughed, "Well honey, I'm Lisa, Lisa Fielding and these are Ben, Todd and Adam. We go to school with Mitchie." At this moment, I couldn't have loved Lisa anymore.

"So which cabin are you in?" Lisa asked, putting her head to one side like a bird.

"Look, I know you want to be IN with Connect 3 but could you try not to be so obvious, _honey._" Shane retorted and smirked at her. He looked straight at me.

Lisa tried once more, "Mitch has told me all about your dance class. I'm a dancer so I'm looking forwards to it.

He dragged his eyes off me for a second.

I wish I could have told Shane what I wanted to say, that he was a jerk and a stupid pop star and I was never really his friend. I couldn't.

"Oh, just get lost, you freaky fan girl."

Wait, I could.

"Shane, a word." I took a deep breath, "What do you think you are doing abusing my best friend like that! Of course you wouldn't know who she is; you haven't even BOTHERED to make contact with me for about a year! That's fine, if you don't want to be friends then I can deal with that but if you come over to _me_ and abuse _my_ friend, I CANNOT deal with that!"

"You go, girlfriend!"

One look at Todd and he shut his mouth. I couldn't help giving a small smile to him for his sulky expression. Poor Lisa looked so upset that I reached over and squeezed her hand. Ben wrapped his arms around her and Adam clenched his jaw. It was clear my friends were not keen on Shane.

"We'll see all of you around, I guess?" Nate pulls Shane backwards and with a quick glance back at me, they walk off to sign in.

"Lisa?" I ask quietly.

"Do I really use honey that much?" I have to stifle a laugh and smile back at her.

"Of course not, sweetie! And 'honey' sounds sweet. It's not like you're saying '_Ducky_' or something dumb like that!!"

"Hey, I say that!" Todd pipes in.

We all giggle again, even if Lisa barely cracks a smile. I check which our cabin is.

"Oak Tree cabin is this way, guys." I point and we all follow, laden with bags.

* * *

"Whoa ..." Adam gasps as we reach our cabin.

Being a year older, we get more of a youth hostel type cabin. There are so many people at Camp Rock that the older campers can either get a luxury cabin like the younger ones have, with meals in the mess hall and a maid service, or a room in a shared larger cabin. Being over 16, we get a small room each in this large cabin and a shared kitchen and two bathrooms. It means we have to work more but it costs less and I need every penny I can get!

"It's neat sharing a cabin with all of you lot." I say

"Is it?" smiles Lisa

I'm glad she can crack a joke, even if it's only a weak one. Her smile suddenly fades.

"Did you say Oak Tree cabin?" she asks, "Because I'm in Yew Tree."

Everyone frantically checks their piece of paper.

"Rats!" whispers Adam, "So am I."

Todd nods his head frantically to signify that he too is in Yew Tree.

I turn to Ben, who is reading his sheet of paper. I couldn't be on my own, could I?

"Oak tree with you," he smiles, "Unlucky."

I swallowed. There were only two large cabins and a handful of older students. Most people only came to Camp Rock once. It was hard work and an intensive programme, especially for the older ones. For the lazy and undedicated, it was a month of pure torture. We had more classes, less free time and lots of work to do. I had imagined it with Shane hating me, I had imagined it with Caitlyn hating me but I hadn't imagined it without my friends!

"I guess we'll come to yours in about five minutes then ..." I feel I have to say something as everyone else is in shock at our sudden separation.

As we moved towards Oak Tree, I looked at Ben and he smiled. At least I had one friend. It was more than I had last time I came to camp.

"We'll see them all the time." Ben grinned at me.

At least someone was feeling the way that I did.

* * *

The cabin was comfortable with big squashy armchairs and a large fireplace. I hoped that the other cabin was just as nice. Being the first two there, we could have the pick of the rooms. I had an idea. I grabbed my mobile phone and texted Lisa

"_Hey L! U picked ur room yet? X Mitch"_

"_Nope.U? X Lis"_

"_Go 2 the back. X Mitch"_

"_OMG, u can c the lake! X Lis"_

"_I can c it 2. X Mitch"_

"_Cool. X Lis"_

"_Go on the balcony and wave. X Mitch"_

"_Why? X Lis"_

"_Just do it! X Mitch_"

I put my phone in my pocket and walked out to the balcony. I could see Lisa on the balcony waving at some campers walking down to the lake.

"Hey, Lisa!" I bellowed.

She turned and surprise lit her face up. I laughed. Hadn't she worked it out before this?

After waving for a couple of minutes, I went inside and wrote Mitchie on the blackboard on the front of my door. The door next to mine had Ben written on it. I smiled at his handwriting; it was the messiest I had ever seen.

I decided to go and find him downstairs.

Swinging the door to the lounge open, I saw both Ben and Shane standing opposite each other, neither saying a word but staring stonily into each other's eyes.

"Guys, I think you have to be sat down for it to be official ..."

Apparently this was no joking matter. Great.

* * *

**I hoped you all like it! It's so hard to do Shane and Mitchie justice so I hope it worked! I want to say that Shane is back to being a jerk now and it'll all be explained in time! Feel free to guess. As always, MASSIVE thank you to my beta, my beta, my beautiful beta! She works so hard on this story and she deserves some credit!**

**All you fabulous reviewers! EEEEEEEEEEK! I love reviews and if I get constructive criticism, it really helps so thank you to all of you! Remember, most reviews gets a small role in the last chapter! Thank you PJG**


	4. Cerulean

**Disclaimer : All settings and characters from Camp Rock belong to Disney. All the other characters belong to me! The song is "Moses supposes" from 'Singing in the Rain'! Please don't sue me!**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update but my life is crazy and crammed with dance at the moment! Plus, there's a scene in this that I really wanted to get right or the whole chapter wouldn't work. **

**P.S. To all the reviewers, I LOVE you so much. Thank you ... just thank you.**

* * *

Well, this is awkward. By the time, five minutes have passed; the tension is thick in the air. Above all, the silence is freaking me out slightly. Neither of them has moved or made a sound. I can't imagine anybody ever being able to break the silence...

"DUCKY!" Todd bursts into the room and looks around.

This would be fun.

* * *

"_Right, class, it's time to go see Buckingham Palace." Our teacher, Mrs Elbridge, is leading us on a tour around London. Everyone is jetlagged and soaked from the pelting rain. _

"_Awright, lads and lasses, get your feet moving down those apples and pears, it's time to meet the ol' queen mum!"_

"_Todd Makinson, if you don't stop doing that terrible cockney accent, I will throttle you with a paperclip!" Lisa screamed at him but Todd simply carried on with his awful monologue._

"_Grab a taxi guv'nor, because we are going to see the queen!"_

_By this time, Todd has scampered in front of the group and is pushing his way to the front of the gates. He ignores the building and makes a beeline for the guard. Lisa, Ben, Adam, Emma and I all follow him. Apparently, it is Todd's ambition to make a guard laugh. _

* * *

From the look on Todd's face, this is a similar situation. He stands still for a moment, considering his next move. It is oddly scientific, as if he knows how each person will react. I hold my breath as he prepares to...

_**Moses supposes his toeses are roses  
But Moses supposes erroneously  
And Moses, he knowses his toeses aren't roses  
As Moses supposes his toeses to be**_

Todd is obviously in a 'singing in the rain' mood. Lisa walks through the door and immediately joins in.

_**Moses supposes his toeses are roses  
But Moses supposes erroneously  
A Rose is a rose  
A Nose is a nose  
A Toese is a toese**_

Todd advances on Shane whilst singing and grabbing the curtain, flings it around himself in a Gene Kellyesque manner. By now I am laughing hysterically.

_**Hupidubidu!**_

Lisa flings herself at Todd's feet like an adoring fan and Ben's mouth is twitching whilst Shane is biting his lip.

_**Moses supposes his toeses are roses  
But Moses supposes erroneously  
And Moses, he knowses his toeses aren't roses  
As Moses supposes his toeses to be**_

As a grand finale, both Lisa and Todd topple over from giggling and land in a heap on the floor. Ben and I are both laughing too hard to check on them and we both collapse onto a sofa.

Todd drags himself up, "Singing in the rain never fails to impress, my loves," He lifts Lisa up onto the other sofa and the four of us dissolve into giggles, "Never underestimate the power of Gene Kelly!"

Shane has composed himself and is now staring stonily at me.

"Jeez Mitchie, you're friends are a bit, well, freaky."

He stalks out of the room and, in the distance; I can hear a door being slammed.

"C'mon Mitchie, let's go explore!" Todd cries, "Adam's waiting outside!"

We all link arms and as we all stumble outside, I can't help but notice that a certain 'cookie-cutter pop star' is watching us."

* * *

About five minutes later, we are halfway to the main stage when I see a flash of brown run by. I would recognise that curly hair anywhere. I sprint after her.

"CAITLYN!"

She keeps on running but I'm catching up. All those aerobics classes with Lisa have made me fitter. As we reach the lake, she stops and drops onto the wooden jetty, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Caitlyn?" I ask quietly, "Caitlyn, what's wrong?"

She turns her red, swollen face to me and seems to shrink away from me. She's a million miles away from the smart and sassy Caitlyn I used to know.

"Caitlyn, please?"

"Just stop it, Mitchie," Caitlyn screamed, "Stop being such a good friend!"

I let her rant on.

"I haven't talked to you or wrote to you in a year. You should hate me! Even I hate me ..."

I look at her.

"Everything's my fault; I'm just so ... pathetic."

I wait for her to explain herself.

"My parents split up."

She said it so matter-of-factly that before I knew it, I was giving her a massive hug.

"Cait, it's not your fault. It's between your Mom and Dad, not you."

"But Mitch, I started it. They were fighting over ... me."

Her voice breaks as her hair falls over her eyes.

"Caitlyn, your parents both love you. What can you have done to make them split up?"

She takes a deep breath, "They were always arguing about me. My school, my phone bill, everything I did they used to disagree over. If I was just better..."

"It's not your fault."

She sighed, "But when I wasn't there, it was even worse. I came home from school and I could hear them from in the yard."

"It's not your fault."

She looks straight at me, "I should be with them, or at least one of them."

"It's not your fault!"

"It is."

I don't know what to say to her to make her believe me. What can I say that that no-one has ever said before?

"Maybe it's better this way. People make mistakes. They both love you but maybe they're wrong for each other. Life isn't perfect."

She sighs again, "No, it definitely isn't. Maybe you're right, Mitchie, but why can't it be perfect? Why can't I live in a fairytale, where you know there will be a happy ending? "

"You make your own ending in this life, Caitlyn; you've got to let your parents make theirs."

She stares at her shoes and I say the last line of my speech.

"Do you love them enough to make them happy?"

The answer is quiet and muffled with sobs, "Yes."

"Then it'll better this way, it'll be better than all the arguing and the tears."

She suddenly gets up and gives me a massive hug.

"I hear you Mitch and you know what," she smiles a watery smile, "I think you're right. But I need to get over this ... you understand, right?

"Of course I do! Now, do you want to know about my past year?"

* * *

It's about an hour since I first ran after Caitlyn and it feels like that year apart never happened. I tell her about my music, and school work and little things that I've been storing up that only she would get.

"And then, I heard on the news, one day, that they were actually setting up a Hot Tunes in China and I told my mom that she should run it!"

I had to brace myself to tell her about my new friends. I wasn't sure how she would react.

"So Mitchie, I want to meet your new friends."

WHAT! HOW DID SHE DO THAT!

"Oh c'mon Mitchie, every time you told me a story, you would pause and leave out a name. Now spill."

I tell her all about the gang and that they were here with me.

She smiles and gets up, "Then let's go meet them!"

"Oh, that's not necessary."

Turning around, I see a very fierce-looking Todd staring at me with Lisa, Ben and Adam behind.

"MITCHIE TORRES, HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?" He shouts at me and wags a self-righteous finger, "WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

He draws another breath, "YOU LEFT US IN A FOREST, WITH NO IDEA OF WHERE TO GO AND LISA WITH THE MAP THAT SHE WOULDN'T LET GO OF."

He glares balefully at Lisa who waves the map in his face teasingly.

"Well you shouldn't have let her have it." I mutter under my breath and remember when she last went walking. We ended up having to call my mom to pick us up from Dunsop Bridge, 5 miles from my house!

Todd's eyes flash yet he ignores me.

"SO I SUGGEST THAT YOU GET MOVING AND HELP ME GET TO THE STAGE BEFORE EVERYONE EATS THE PEANUT BUTTER!"

He narrows his eyes and gestures for me to lead the way.

"By the way, you must be Caitlyn ..." Todd's change in volume obviously freaks Caitlyn out.

"I'm Todd and I LOVE your hair!"

It was the same old Todd. Caitlyn grinned for the first time that day.

* * *

Reaching the stage area, Caitlyn and Ben are chatting about violins and electronic remixes and are seemingly hitting it off. Lisa and Todd are wittering on about eating peanut butter before a show and so Adam and I are walking in front.

"I want a girlfriend, Mitch."

I laugh, "Are you asking me out?"

"No!" He looks shocked, "I just want ... her."

I smile at Adam's face and look in the direction of the girl he is drooling over. Whoa...

You couldn't call her classically beautiful but she was certainly stunning. Everything about her was so ... cool. From the purple streaks in her short, brown hair to the lip piercing in the lower, right corner of her mouth, she just looked so comfortable with herself. She didn't talk to many people but then, she didn't seem that bothered. She even had a band tee on. For Adam, I could tell she was perfect.

I smiled, "I think she's your type."

Everybody was gathering by the stage, ready for the camp talk before everything kicked off. As we all stop talking and wait for Dee, I can't wait to finally begin my summer!

* * *

**So ... Caitlyn's back! I was going to have her be evil as well but I like it better like this! Please review, especially with constructive critisism! Thank you to my lovely beta, who has something to say ... unfortunately (joking WuS)! **

**B/N: I want to apologise for the long wait. Admitedly, Pink Jelly Girl had writer's block, but I also haven't had much time this week, so the wait is partially my fault - and she hasn't yelled at me once for it! Love && Hugs to PJG 33 Wake-up Soon x**


	5. Celeste

**Disclaimer: All settings and characters related to Camp Rock belong to Disney. All other character belong to me! The song is 'Girlfriend' by Marie Digby. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"Hello, Campers!" Dee screams, already impossibly excited.

"She's back!" whispers Todd and smiles at everyone in turn. Everyone giggles but focuses their attention on the stage.

"Let me introduce you to the master of the camp, the leader of our group, internationally renowned for both choreography AND composing, the one and only BROWN!"

As Brown leaps onto the stage, he is blushing slightly and shaking his head.

"I see you kept it under two minutes this year, Dee ..." he smiles, "Well, are we all ready to rock on?"

We all cheer and whoop loudly, the atmosphere buzzing. Even the once-distraught Caitlyn is smiling again. I look around and I can see Ella and Peggy by the microphones and wave at them. They smile and wave back. At the very centre of the whole gathering I can see Tess, a small space around her where people are too afraid to stand. Well, Camp Rock couldn't be perfect. I glance involuntarily over at Shane. No, definitely not perfect. Brown captures my attention again.

"Today, I want you all to unpack and settle in because tomorrow, it's time to get to work. And remember, open mic tonight!"

We start to move off towards our cabin and I wonder if I should do the open mic.

Bang.

I run into a wall of people. Surprisingly, Caitlyn has joined straight into the whole 'make Mitchie do what we want' thing.

"Not you too Caitlyn ... I thought you would be on my side!"

Caitlyn smiles, "Oh, but I am Mitchie ... you ARE doing open mic tonight ... or else."

"I haven't got anything to sing ..."

Todd and Adam grab me by the arms and propel me back to my cabin. I giggle; I guess my friends know me too well.

* * *

In front of the two cabins, we have to split up.

"We'll meet up in about an hour ... okay?" I query and look around.

"I need to mix your music!" Caitlyn bursts out.

"You need an ace dance routine!" Lisa joins in and Caitlyn high-fives her.

"I'd offer my violin skills but ..."

Caitlyn and Lisa both look at each other and the light bulbs are practically glowing above their heads. Adam, our other classical expert, smiles.

"I did say not to sell out Mitchie and if they're going where I think they're going ... it'll be cool." He turns to Caitlyn. "You want a bit of help mixing?"

"Right then, I'll go get the peanut butter!"

We all turn and look at the disappearing figure of Todd as he sprints off to the kitchens. None of us ask why he wants peanut butter; we just accept it and move on.

"But, you guys, aren't any of you doing open mic?" I ask and they all shake their heads.

"We are, Mitchie!" Shouts a voice from behind and I turn to look. Big mistake.

"Oomph!" I gasp as the hurtling mass of Jason wraps me into a hug.

"They wouldn't let me talk to you earlier but they said later and it's later now, right?"

"That's true." I say and the others nod in agreement.

A distant voice cries in the background, "JASON! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I giggle at the sound of Shane and Nate searching for him. Jason is oblivious to the trouble he has caused and is introducing himself to all my friends.

"If he's gone chasing that wood pecker again I'll ..." Shane stumbles to the clearing where our cabins are and stops abruptly, Nate doing the same.

"Hi, I'm Jason and I like birds ... and guitar."

"Hi, I'm Lisa and I love the colour purple ... and pink!"

"Hi, I'm Adam and I'm into British music, like Oasis."

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn and I like mangoes."

"Hi, I'm Ben and I can touch my tongue with my nose!"

We all turn and stare as Ben demonstrates. Everyone then immediately stuck out their tongues and attempted to touch their nose. No such luck.

On cue, Todd comes running back, peanut butter in hand, and stares at us all.

"Well, I don't know any of you lot!" And with that walks into the cabin.

* * *

After composing ourselves, Shane starts to come closer to me. I notice him edging closer and closer until it annoys me.

"Shane?"

"What!"

Aww, that was cute. The face he makes when I catch him out is like a naughty kindergarten kid caught eating paste. I need to snap out of this.

"C'mon Shane ... tell me, why you were sneaking up on me?

"Erm, Mitchie, I was wondering if I could talk to you ... alone?

"Well, I'm not sure if now is ... OW!" I find myself in Shane's arms as I get thrown forwards.

"Oh, sorry honey, me and my big feet!" Lisa smiles at me. I scowl back but take the hint from her not so subtle dig.

"Sure, Shane, let's walk."

He leads me through the trees to the canoes. Great, another trip down memory lane.

"I guess I've been a bit of a jerk." He hangs his head and I'm puzzled by his sudden change in attitude. It's like he's changed back into the guy on the canoe or even, the guy on stage?

"Shane, you completely abandoned me ... what can you possibly say to me?

"I love you."

Oh my goodness. He has got to be kidding me.

"I'm not joking Mitchie, honestly!"

I run. I run all the way back to my room and lock myself in. This cannot be happening to me. I burst into tears whilst my door is hammered on.

* * *

_**Previously**_

_Lisa's P.O.V._

_I stare out of the window and I can just see Mitchie and Shane together. _

"_Aww, Todd, come and see this!"_

"_Lisa, we hate Shane and he hates us."_

"_But Todd, he is so in love with her that it's just adorable."_

"_Ducky, he's a complete idiot."_

"_Honey, he can't be that much of an idiot ..."_

_We can both see Mitchie running towards her cabin._

"_TODD, don't look at me like that!"_

_I start running down the stairs whilst Todd's shout of "I told you so!" rings in my ears._

_..._

"_SHANE!"_

_He's just come walking back with a bemused look on his face._

"_SHANE! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" I yell from across the clearing and sprint towards him._

"_I just told her that I ... loved her." He seems oddly freaked out by her reaction. He's such a boy._

"_Honey, you haven't spoken to her in almost a year and the first time you talk to her properly you say that?" He must be crazy._

"_But it's true..."_

"_I know but Shane, you weren't there and you don't know her that well. This past year ... it hasn't been perfect."_

_His mouth drops open slightly, "What happened to her?_

_I smile sadly at him, "It's not my story to tell. But c'mon, you need to go and see her!"_

_I grab his arm and drag him up the stairs to her room._

* * *

The hammering has been going on and on for a while now and yet the person outside won't stop.

"Mitchie, open up." They shout, "MITCHIE!"

I go to the door and don't see Lisa or Caitlyn as I expected, but Ben.

"Hi Ben, what are you doing here?"

He steps inside before shutting the door and staring at me.

"What did he say to you?"

"He loved me."

We both stand there in silence. I sit on the bed and he follows my lead.

"Mitchie, you love him too." He smiles at me and I recoil slightly. Am I really in love with him?

"Yes, you are, and don't deny it." I smile back at him. I thought I had hid it well but if Ben had noticed then...

"Mitchie, I've had my fair share of girls ... interested ... in me, you can see the love written across his face as well as yours."

We sit in silence for a little while longer.

"I love him but I don't like him, if you get what I mean. I can't belong to anybody else when I've got so much figuring out to do..."

He looks at me and hands me some paper.

"Write it. Write what you feel." He grins, "Sing it tonight."

As he walks out I can hear the sound of Lisa dragging someone up the stairs. I bet myself 10 dollars it was Shane.

* * *

"Hey honey, you and Shane need to talk." She gasps out as she continues to pull him into the room. Shane is pouting and sulking like a six year old and I can tell Lisa had to work hard to get him here.

I turn to Shane, "She's strong isn't she!"

"It's all in the ballet and jazz dancing!" She grins "I suggest that you start talking, Mitchie."

"I've got some thinking to do. But later, I promise."

From the look on my face, she can tell that I refuse to budge.

"But Lisa, thanks, it's nice to know he cares."

They both leave me alone until it's time for the open mic.

* * *

"It's time to rock!"

I'm standing backstage and I'm scared stiff. I always did suffer from stage fright. After being practically force-fed peanut butter straight from the jar by Lisa and Todd, they had to leave the area. I'm just about to step on the stage.

"Introducing Mitchie Torres!"

_You wear your hair  
Like it's your best accessory  
And I don't want to  
Ever have to compete with that  
And I know you'd be  
Nothing but excessively sweet  
Cherish me, sing to me, love me... but..._

_I can't belong  
To anybody else right now  
Though it is not much of an excuse  
I can't belong  
To anybody else when I've got  
So much figuring out to do..._

_I don't wanna be a girlfriend  
I don't want to talk about my feelings... yeah  
I don't wanna be some girlfriend...  
I don't want to have to explain what I'm thinking_

_I go alone  
To watch stupid romance movies  
And I sit, wishing,  
It was your arms wrapped around me  
And I just deny  
That all I want is a piece of you  
But I guess it's true, don't wanna talk on the phone,  
Don't want attachments, don't wanna be your girlfriend... I..._

_Just can't belong  
To anybody else right now  
Though it is not much of an excuse  
I can't belong  
To anybody else when I've got  
So much figuring out to do..._

_Is it wrong for me to want you... just for a day  
I don't want to be that kind of girl  
But I can't help myself..._

Stumbling offstage, I find myself staring into Shane's eyes.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry."

I fling myself in his arms and give him a hug.

"Hey, you're messing up my hair!" He whispers and I find myself giggling in spite of my feelings.

He pulls me away slightly and says, "You want to talk?"

I nod and, taking a deep breath, we walk away.

* * *

**A/N : Well, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry that it has been an age since I updated but I've had five dancing shows in one week and they are all different shows. Plus yesterday, I managed to faint... twice! Please review because I am starting to get addicted to them. I need a little fix every now and again. Above all, I would like some constructive critisism but plain old 'update' is good enough for me. Thank you to my wonderful beta, WuS and she, once again, feels the need to share my spotlight!**

**B/N: Just another shout out to the awesome Pink Jelly Girl. I love her, and I love that she's given me persmission to use her OCs. My first one-shot including them is up now, and another is in the writing process! xD WakeupSoon.x.(:**

**Aww, isn't she nice! Anyway, a bit of advertising ... she's writing some fab one shots about the back story of Mitchie, Todd, Lisa, Ben, Adam etc and I have to say that they are GREAT!!! Please review them because she'll love you forever!**

**A massive thank you to mine and WuS's reviewer of the week, "Hello". Even though they are anonymous, they make us both giggle and 'Hello' the driving part, let's just say that it's not entirely made up ... in fact Lisa is based on someone we both know.**

**So thank you very much and please keep on the reviewing!**

**PJG**


	6. Heliotrope

**Disclaimer : All characters and settings related to Camp Rock belong to Disney! All other characters belong to me! Please don't sue me!**

* * *

A short walk from the stage takes us into another clearing in the forest, and I realise that I have some explaining to do. Shane sits down on a log and gestures that I should do too. I don't. I need to walk and pace because I know this will be hard.

"You want me to go first, Mitchie?" Shane queries

Do I? Do I want to wait or should I just get it over with? If I wait, then I'll be able to calm down a bit but if I just do it, at least I don't have to listen to his wonderful life story. Decisions ... so many decisions.

"No, I need to tell you some stuff and it's not all that good ..."

Lisa said that only I knew what I had to do, and she's right.

"I always hated school and I had only one or two friends, so when I came to Camp Rock, I just wanted to fit in. That's why I lied. But I think you knew that already, because I think you worked it out."

Shane nods and looks at me intently.

"So I went back to school and I told myself that I had friends and I was a great person, but then I started to question myself, because Caitlyn and you never called, or wrote, or texted, or anything ... and that was hard. Then I met my new friends, and they saw me like you did at Camp Rock. To them, I was Mitchie, a cool person and amazing singer, and that was really good."

Shane looks a bit guilty but I had told him that it wasn't good.

"Then I ... I met this guy, Damien."

Oh, the look on Shane's face now! His fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"He was awesome, a great basketball player and really fit. He liked me, Mitchie, the weird girl who used to eat lunch alone. But he was a player in lots of ways and he didn't just two-time me, he four-timed me. There was me, Katie the cheerleader, Tanya the maths geek and Rebecca the journalist. It broke my heart."

By now, Shane looks like he could cheerfully kill Damien, and I smile at him.

"But it was alright, because then I met Greg. Greg was a basketball player too, but he was different to the others ... he was sweet and thoughtful ... and I think I loved him. But then, he took me out to a party and there were a lot of drinks that we weren't supposed to drink yet, but he still drank them. Damien showed up and started bragging about stuff that he had _done_ with me and Greg started to fight him. Damien was stronger, more experienced and Greg was ... not in the best state. He was seriously injured and the police were called. Damien got community service but Greg's parents were distraught at their son's behaviour. They moved to Australia where they had family and I haven't seen him since."

I stop to wipe a tear that's forming in my eye and I turn to face Shane.

"I'm sick of people drinking and basically trying to be a rebel. People just take my heart and they crush it, and I just can't deal with it anymore. Lisa, all she ever does is date the wrong people, and Todd, there's nobody out there for him. Ben's got too many people wanting him and Adam's had the clingiest girlfriend ever. We've been there for each other throughout the whole mess of a year and I've done some things that I'm not proud of."

I hang my head and sit on the log.

"Greg ... he tried to get me to come to Australia with him. I said yes. When my friends found out, they went ballistic. Lisa phoned him up and talked to him."

* * *

"_Hi Mrs Kerr, is Greg there?"_

"_Yes dear, who shall I say is calling?"_

"_It's Lisa Fielding and it's very urgent"_

_I look at Lisa balefully but she continues to ring Greg._

"_Hi Lisa, what can I do for you?"_

"_You self-centred, egotistical, arrogant pig! How dare you even contemplate Mitchie moving to Australia! If you stopped thinking about yourself and you poor little heart for a nanosecond, you might remember who Mitchie is! She needs to be here, where she can write her music and be with her family. She's only sixteen and you are making her run away from her family, her friends and her music! I thought you loved her!_

"_I do love her Lisa, I need her ..."_

"_No, you don't. You need to stop being so dramatic. You have been with Mitchie for 3 months and you've never been out with anyone for more than 4 months. It wouldn't have lasted. In a couple of weeks, you'll have kissed somebody else and dated them ..."_

_The silence down the phone makes both Lisa and I think. She puts her hand over the mouth-piece. I beg her not to ask but she tells me she has to._

"_Greg Kerr, have you already kissed somebody else?"_

"_I was very drunk, Lisa!"_

"_You disgust me, you think you love Mitchie but you just love the idea of having a girlfriend. You think you are such a big shot basketball player but, deep down, you are just a sad little boy who needs a girlfriend to feel wanted."_

_I feel sick to the stomach and faint, how could he? I was going to..._

"_Have a nice life, Greg!" Lisa thunders down the phone before hanging up_

* * *

"I wouldn't talk to Lisa for a week. We both cried constantly and eventually, I realised that she was right. That's why we are so close. I look after her and she looks after me."

I can't even read the expression on Shane's face. It's so many emotions all at one time.

"Shane, you have got to understand that I'm messed up. The last time someone said 'I love you' to me, was at airport as they flew to Australia before cheating on me. So I ran away. I'm so sorry. I need to think because I can't go through all that again... please... you have to understand me!"

"I understand." Shane says roughly, "I understand you perfectly."

He may understand me, but I don't understand him. Something is wrong with him.

"Shane, I..."

"No, Mitchie, I need to you to listen to me. My life, it isn't perfect either."

Oh, he needs to talk too? Well, I can listen.

"I left Camp Rock and we started to write a new album. The music had changed but the label was... dubious. They thought my new image would lose me lots of fans. Then the music stopped. I was so frustrated that I just reverted back into the person I was before y... Camp Rock. I carried on dating and living like a rebel again, until I became a person that even I didn't like. So I asked the label if I could come back here and they agreed. Then Nate and Jason came with me."

He stands up and begins to pace.

"I'm just like those people who you hate, Mitchie, and I hate myself too."

I'm in shock. He just opened up to me. I want to jump up and tell him that he's not like those people, that he would never hurt somebody like that. But I think he has. He hurt me.

"I didn't realise until now how terrible I was."

I think I forgive him though. I think he feels sorry about everything.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie."

Now I know he is sorry. I reach up and give him a hug.

"It's hard to get it right all the time, Shane," I tell him, "In fact, it's pretty much impossible."

My body is so close to his that I start to blush. I move away.

"Let's go back to the open mic now."

I grab his hand and drag him back to the stage.

"Mitchie ... thanks." He whispers, "I'm trying."

"Oh, I know you are! Very trying..." I tease as we round the corner and come out in front of the stage.

* * *

As I try and make my way through the crowds, I come across the girl with the purple hair. She is talking to Tess and I hope that she has the sense to stay away from her. I sneak closer to listen in.

"So, you want to sing backup for me at Final Jam?" Tess witters to the girl with purple hair.

"Well, I actually have a brain so I don't want to sing backup on a teenybopper pop song when I could actually play some real music like The Days or Oasis."

From my hiding place, I giggle at this girl. As Tess walks away, I run over to her and quickly introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie."

"Chelsea." She replies before starting to drift away and I realise that she thinks I'm like Tess.

"I know this sounds weird but you really need to meet my friend." I tell her.

"Erm ... I like to make my own friends and not be forced into meeting really dodgy people."

"Please, you are totally in sync with each other. He likes all these weird bands like that one you were mentioning erm ... it was tropical..."

"Oasis? The Days?"

"Oasis! Please, he hates being around all these 'pop stars'."

She walks with me and I introduce her to Adam. On seeing her 'Scouting for Girls' t-shirt, they immediately launch into a conversation about Indie bands that none of us can follow.

* * *

After my obviously brilliant matchmaking skills, Lisa drags me aside and asks me her inevitable question.

"Did you tell him?" She bounces up and down, waiting for my answer.

"Yes." I tell her.

"Yes?" Her mouth hangs open.

"Yes!" I shout.

"Yes!" She giggles and hugs me, "I'm so proud of you!"

* * *

Once we had finished jumping up and down for long than was really necessary and Lisa had pulled her top up, we started to walk back to the cabins.

"So ... tomorrow we start the camp properly?" Lisa asked nervously.

"Yeah." I smiled, "Hey Lisa, you nervous?"

"A bit, I was talking to Caitlyn and she said that when you are more advanced, like us, it's much harder. We've got better teachers and more stuff to do. I... I'm not like you Mitchie, I'm a ballerina. I don't know if I can 'rock'."

"The whole point is to teach you Lisa, and you'll have all of us right behind you."

We reach the cabins and we say goodbye. I can tell Lisa is nervous but there's nothing I can do about it. I go into Oak cabin and get ready to sleep.

* * *

**So there you have it! I'm sorry about the wait but I have exams soon! For you British people, it's January modules time and it's been manic. Plus with dance exams, I just haven't had the time to breathe, let alone write! I guess I've lost quite a few fans and reviewers but now it's the Christmas holidays, I'm gonna try and update once a day. As I have said before, I really appreciate the reviews so please continue. Remember, most reviews gets you written into the story! **

**Thank you a thousand times to my beta, Wake-up Soon. I'm going to be annoying again and beg you to read her fanfics using my OCs. They are really true to the characters and I know that there's a new one on the way because I've been betaing it!**

**To my reviewers, readers, alerters, favouriters and any otherers, thanks for reading and showing your fanfiction love. I hope you like the chapter!**

**XxX PJG**


	7. Primrose

**Disclaimer : All characters and settings related to Camp Rock belong to Disney. All the other characters belong to me. The song is 'We're Dancing' by PYT.**

**It's been Christmas so I have had very little time to write! I've been visiting family but in the New Year I will try and write more often. I wanted you to get to know some of the other new characters because the next chapter will focus on all of them a little more and start to make up the proper plot lines!**

* * *

The incessant ring of my alarm clock eventually wakes me up. It's 6.30 am. It's early ... and I'm up? Then I remember it's the first day of lessons today. With a rumbling stomach, I reach for my new schedule: -

Advanced Students Timetable

8.00 – 9.00 Singing and Vocal Training

9. 15 – 10.15 Music practical: Guitar

11.30 – 12.30 Music Tech and Production

LUNCH

2.00 – 3.00 Performance and Acting

3.15 – 4.15 Music Theory and History

4.30 – 5.30 Dance lessons

Yes, it was a pretty hard day with tons to do ... but I couldn't wait to get started. After all, my whole day was crammed with the stuff I love to do. As I threw on a sweater over my pyjamas, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

................

From the silence in the kitchen, I can tell that everyone is still sleepy. I'm the last one down thanks to my studying of the timetable so I see everyone in my cabin together for the first time.

"Morning, Mitchie." Announces Caitlyn from the sofa

A round of grunts from Shane, Nate and Ben replaces their normal hellos. Peggy doesn't lift her head from the table. My cabin is obviously not a morning cabin.

"Breakfast?" I ask hopefully and I can see that my choice of food is severely limited to Coco Pops or Frosties. I take a bit of both before going and sitting on the sofa next to Shane, who is staring into space.

"Shane?" I ask and whack him on the arm, "Wake up ... we have lessons in about an hour and a bit ..."

"Shane Gray ... rock star ... lessons stupid ... sleep." He mumbles whilst taking massive mouthfuls of cereal.

"You're a pop star, not a rock star." I counter, "And everyone can learn something."

"Not at 6.50 in the morning."

I giggle and he looks at me strangely, "I wasn't joking."

I ruffle his hair and then shout, "Dibs on the shower!"

I can see that nobody has thought about showering or dressing yet. I run upstairs to get a head start.

........................................

It's now 7.20 am, and I'm still running on adrenaline. As far as I can tell, nobody has come upstairs yet and with 10 minutes until I plan to leave, I have a feeling some people may be late this morning. I turn on my computer and check my e-mails. My MSN pops up with Todd's MSN name. As it looks like I won't be walking with any of my cabin, I guess I should see who is up in Yew Cabin.

_[c=3][b]T [/b] oddykins[/c] - IDanceForMe, &&MeAlone - LoveMeForever,&&I'llLoveYouBack joins conversation_

_[c=3][b]T [/b] oddykins[/c] - IDanceForMe, &&MeAlone - LoveMeForever,&&I'llLoveYouBack says_

_**Gd mornin ducky**_

_["You never lose by loving....You lose by holding back!"] says_

_**Mornin - u ready to rock!**_

_[c=3][b]T [/b ]oddykins[/c] - IDanceForMe, &&MeAlone - LoveMeForever,&&I'llLoveYouBack says_

_**Oc ... u no me + lis ... + w'v gt some nw mornin m8s 2**_

_["You never lo se by loving....You lose by holding back!"] says_

_**OMG! Who can get up as early as u?**_

_[c=3][b]T[/b]oddykins[/c] - IDanceForMe, &&MeAlone - LoveMeForever,&&I'llLoveYouBack says_

_**Tht wld b tellin**_

_["You never lose by loving....You lose by holding back!"] says_

_**Please ... *begs***_

_[c=3][b]T[/b]oddykins[/c] – IdanceForMe, &&MeAlone - LoveMeForever,&&I'llLoveYouBack says_

_**C u outside in 5 + I'l show u...**_

[c=3][b]T[/b]oddykins[/c] - IDanceForMe, &&MeAlone - LoveMeForever,&&I'llLoveYouBack leaves conversation

As I throw on some black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt and some red converse, I giggle at my lovable friends. Both Todd and Lisa are notoriously early risers. When we have our sleepovers, they always get up early and leave us sleeping. Both Adam and Ben are very heavy sleepers and only get up when they have to. Last time I got up, I found Lisa and Todd in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs for us; they just have to get up early.

Dashing downstairs, I can see everybody in exactly the same place as I left them.

"Guys, it's 7.30 ..." I shout and watch as they start to move, "See you at vocal lessons and don't forget to warm your voice up!"

The looks on their faces suggests that they haven't thought this through. Showers, breakfast, warming up their voice, all of them had just thought of getting up and getting to the lesson. The rest was just a blur.

........................................................................

Outside, I can see Todd waiting with two other people.

"Hey Todd!" I wander over and the other two people come into focus, "Jason and ... Ella!"

All three of them smile at me and wave me over.

"Morning, Mitchie!" smiles Ella, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

My mind was racing. Todd ... and Ella ... and Jason ... was this a good idea? I mean, the three of them were completely nuts! The only person who could make this worse was...

"Where's Lisa?"

"Dance cabin." They chorused.

I felt so sorry for Ben and the other person in their cabin. It must be so crazy when they're all talking.

Jason smiled at me, "Todd and Ella get me, Mitchie. They talk so much sense!"

Oh no.

"Anyway, Todd and Ella are going over to lesson and we'll make a detour to get Lisa!"

I look around and Todd and Ella are completely involved in their conversation.

"And then I said if you are a vegetarian, can you eat animal crackers?"

I smile back at Jason, "Let's just go."

...............................................................................

"So Jason, what do you think of your cabin mates?"

"I love them all ... Todd is so funny and so is Ella, they were talking for AGES! And the girl with the purple hair ..."

"You mean Chelsea."

"... is in our cabin and her and Ben were listening to some weird music. So Lisa and I were talking."

"What were you talking about?"

"Economics. She said that gambling was an example of market failure in a theoretical free market whilst I argued that the invisible hand of the market would make sure that the market eventually was regulated, despite the addictive nature."

"How exciting!" I answer sarcastically but it was lost on Jason.

"So, have you ever seen Lisa dance?" I ask.

"No, is she good?"

"Come and watch ..."

We have reached the dance cabin and I go and peer in the window. The music is blaring out and I can see that she is working out some moves to 'Center stage'.

_There's a passion inside  
An inner strength that drives  
Can't nobody take that away from you  
It's the greatest high  
You set the floor on fire when you come alive_

And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright  
I can't control my desire  
And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright

And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright  
Can't hold me down  
Gotta reach for the sky  
And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright

It's clear that Jason has is entranced by Lisa. She's en pointe but there are very few classical dance moves. The jetés, pas de bourrées and chaînés seem a million miles away from the typical styles of Sleeping Beauty and The Nutcracker. I've seen a lot of ballet through Lisa and this more contemporary style is one of her favourites.

"She's dancing... on her toes!" Jason is clearly in awe of Lisa, having never seen ballet before.

I open the door and smile as Lisa immediately stops.

"How much did you see?"

"A verse and a chorus."

"Mitchie, I told you never to watch me!"

Jason walks in and Lisa blushes, "Did you see me too?"

"Yes, it was like watching a ballerina on a music box! I had one when I was little. I think my mom wished I was a girl. My wardrobe did contain a large amount of pink... and dresses."

Lisa and I exchange glances and then she smiles at him.

"I've only just broken these shoes in so they aren't perfect, I couldn't find a floor to bash them on. There isn't much concrete here. I might ask the teacher where she breaks in her shoes."

"But your shoes aren't broken, they look perfect." Jason is clearly confused by the dance terminology.

"Honey, it means the shoes are good to dance in, not actually broken ..."

"Oh. Cool."

This conversation is getting out of hand, so I intervene.

"Guys, we have to get to lesson now."

Lisa takes off her shoes and goes off to change whilst Jason and I help clear the studio. We have 20 minutes to get to lesson and warm up our voices. I wasn't certain if Lisa had ever even warmed up her voice before. I knew she went dancing when she was nervous, so I decided to talk to her about it on the way to lesson.

...............................................................

"Lisa, are you ready to sing?"

"No, I had Ben teach me to warm up my voice but that is it. I think I'll manage but pretty much everyone is a good singer here... I'm just nervous."

Jason looks at Lisa and says, "You know, being a part of Connect 3 doesn't mean I can sing. It's Shane who is the singer and Nate as well. I just play guitar and do the back up. Yet everyone expects me to sing as well as Shane or Nate and I feel like I'm a disappointment because I only play the guitar."

"Only! I need to have guitar lessons and I can only dance!"

"Well, I can't dance or sing and I'm going to hate those lessons. Playing the guitar is my only talent."

You can practically hear the cogs turning in both their heads. It's almost amusing.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Shouts Jason.

"ME TOO!" Cries Lisa.

"I'LL TEACH YOU GUITAR!"

"AND I'LL TEACH YOU TO DANCE!"

As we near the singing cabin, I'm happy that the two of them have found a kindred spirit, because they both deserve it.

.........................................................

We walk into the cabin with 10 minutes to spare. Brown is already there and he smiles at us as we walk in.

"Well, at least one of Connect 3 is on time! It's nice to see you back here Miss Torres and I see we have a new face."

"I'm Lisa."

Despite being incredibly nervous, she smiles her mega-watt grin at him and Brown obviously likes her immediately. It just contrasts with Shane's attitude to her and the rest of my new friends. He thinks that they're just groupies but they are all extraordinary in their own way!

"Well Lisa, it's lovely to meet you. Take a seat anywhere because I'll soon split you up. Please warm up your voices."

We all sit down on the front row and begin to sing scales. Todd and Ella are sat next to us and whilst Ella is warming up professionally, Todd's idea of warming up seems to be taken entirely from High School Musical.

"Mac!"

By now, a few more people are starting to come in. Peggy and Ben arrive along with Caitlyn, then Adam and Chelsea saunter in. Tess arrives followed closely by Andy, the drummer. As the minutes tick by, neither Nate nor Shane shows up. As they are the last two people, Brown is becoming more and impatient.

"Well, I'd better be..."

Shane and Nate race through the door and slide into the two remaining seats, earning a frown from Brown.

"...gin by saying welcome. You are the elite, the best, and the crème de la crème and rightly so, we only accepted 14 kids. They are you. Everyone can learn something here, whether they are superstars or just beginners. So leave the attitude at the door and get ready to ROCK."

The whole class whoops and cheers until Brown holds up his hand.

"I will be your vocal coach but my lessons will be early, because I have to teach all the other campers. The other tutors will all be here to teach you and you alone. So have fun! Now let's begin!"

Lisa and Jason's faces have exactly the same expression: fear.

"Firstly, who here would consider themselves a singer?

My hand hits the air with a little trepidation along with Adam's, Shane's, Nate's, Peggy's, Ella's, and Tess's. That's half the class. Singing was obviously very popular.

"Okay then. Go stand over there. Who can carry a tune?"

As Caitlyn, Ben, Todd, Andy and Chelsea raise their hands; I smile encouragingly at Lisa and Jason. Lisa is shaking and Jason is clutching tightly onto her hand.

"Right then, so you two want to tell me what you are?"

"Terrible, absolutely terrible." says Lisa and Jason nods to agree.

"Al right then, group one is the confident singers, group two is the insecure singers and group three is ...Lisa and Jason. I'm going to give you 15 minutes and then I want you to sing a chorus each. Yes, even group three!" He says as Lisa and Jason start to open their mouths.

I smile at Brown and begin to pick a song.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, poor Lisa and Jason. My FABULOUS beta, Wake-up Soon, said I was being harsh making them sing but it's a lesson and they can't just hide away. Am I being too harsh? Tell me if I am ... Anyway, once the day is over, which could take a while, you'll see more Smitchie, Naitlyn etc, and they'll be a few more problems. I'm open to ideas if any of you come up with something astounding but I'm happy with a nice review... **

**Please review because I need to know what's good and what's bad and there's the added bonus of making me feel loved ... how can you resist?**

**Thanks for reading**

**PJG**


	8. Canary

**Disclaimer: All settings and characters associated with Camp Rock belong to Disney. All other characters belong to me. The songs are:- Fabulous by Chelsea Staub**

**- Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen**

**- Miss Invisible by Marie Digby**

* * *

The whole class is buzzing as we wander over to music practical. Everyone is talking about who sang what and how they did. Over on the far left, Tess is practically shouting about her brilliant song choice to poor Andy, who just can't get rid of her.

* * *

_Don't hate me 'cause I got it.  
You know I'm gonna flaunt it.  
Gonna make you want it  
F to the A to the B-U-L-O-U-S  
I'm so fabulous.  
F to the A to the B-U-L-O-U-S  
F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S._

"_Well Tess, that was a confident performance but perhaps next time you could ..." Brown is cut off by Tess standing up again and bowing to the whole class._

"_I know Brown, it was a lesson in itself but let's not let these ... amateurs ... feel too insecure."_

_This statement is accompanied by groans from the class but Tess seems to take no notice._

* * *

Another surprise to those who didn't know him was Adam. He completely overshadowed both Shane and Nate with his edgy but still very classical style.

* * *

Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

"_Adam, Adam, Adam! A very different version but still outstanding! However, if you can reach those high notes though, it could be even better! It seems we have some competition here for Shane and Nate!_

* * *

Of course, I was very proud of my singing and it received a glowing review as per usual, but the song was one of my weaker ones.

* * *

Take a little look at the life of 'Miss Always Invisible'  
Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take another look at the face of 'Miss Always Invisible'  
Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day  
When you'll ask her her name

"_Excellent, Mitchie! Try and use your breathing a little more but another Torres original, I assume?"_

* * *

And then there was Lisa and Jason. Nobody had heard them because Brown sent us all out before they sang. I could see them running over to us. Neither of them looked like they wanted to talk about their singing sample, so I decided to just talk about music practical to them.

"So Lisa, do you know what music practical is?"

"Erm, we play an instrument?"

"Yeah, so is everyone playing guitar?"

Shane, Nate and Jason all nod their heads along with Peggy, Caitlyn, Tess and Ella. They are all awesome guitar players so I guess I'm with them. Lisa reluctantly smiles too.

"I'm playing piano." Counters Adam and Chelsea nods too. Todd mimes playing piano keys to indicate that he too is a pianist.

A drum roll sounds from a tree and we all giggle at Andy and his drum sticks. We can all guess at his instrument.

"Violin." Supplies Ben and Adam slaps him on the back. We can all remember Ben's last recital and how awesome he was.

And as we walk into practical, a young man greets us.

"I am Mr. Bocciardo, your teacher in the string instruments. I play violin, cello, viola, double bass and recently, the guitar. I am at your service. My friend, Madame Costa, is a pianist and your teacher for Music History. Then, I must introduce Roger, our drummer, who also teaches Music Technology."

Though his speech is formal and his Italian accent is heavy, the twinkle in his eye suggests that he is a fun-loving person underneath. Madame Costa is completely different. Everything about her is cold and hard, from her neat hair in a bun to the practical black lace up shoes on her feet. Even Todd seemed scared to go near her. Roger looked like he belonged in a rock band and as Andy walked off with him; I was looking forward to Music Technology.

"So now I meet the young scholars," Starts off Mr. Bocciardo, "Indeed, I already know the work of some of you young musicians. I believe both Jason Page and Nate Hopkins have extensive skills on the guitar. If you would kindly give me a demonstration, then I will see what I must teach you."

As both Jason and Nate give a short sample of their playing, Mr. Bocciardo rubs his hands together.

"Ah, Mr. Hopkins, indeed you are talented yet your playing needs refining. Have you ever played classical guitar? No? Then this is what you must do. Now, Mr. Page, you are a much more tricky case. Whilst your guitar playing is highly advanced, you would do well to revisit some of the basics as without the basics, a songwriter can become too lost in the technicalities and produce substandard music. Yet how to combat this?"

From this we have all learnt that Mr. Bocciardo loves to talk to himself. Both Nate and Jason are nodding and clearly they agree with Mr. Bocciardo.

"It is a puzzle, a riddle, a problem to be solved but I must turn my attention to the rest of the class. A short piece from each of you would be much appreciated."

We all play in turn until it comes to Lisa, who is turning redder and redder.

"My dear, are you shy? Perhaps you feel it is above yourself to play for us?"

"I can't play. I'm so sorry but I can't. I don't know how." Lisa stutters out, clearly ashamed for the second time today.

"But my dear, this is wonderful!" Cries Mr. Bocciardo, "Mr. Page can teach you the basics and revisit the beginning without becoming bored and Miss Fielding can learn from a guitar player without feeling as if you are holding back the class."

Lisa involuntarily claps her hands together in joy whilst Jason grins at her.

"It pleases both of you, I see? Indeed, it is almost as if you came up with it beforehand! You did? Well, I see I am not needed here then!"

Mr. Bocciardo smiles at the two of them good-naturedly and gestures them to pick a guitar and start working.

"However, the rest of you need my teaching so if we could carry on with the assessing? Mr. Hopkins, I will give you a short classical piece to work on and leave you to it. Now who is after Miss Fielding?"

We carry on until we reach Ben who is holding his violin.

"Ah, Mr. Wright, unless I am severely wrong, that is a violin you are holding. Do you wish to learn the violin? Yes? Then I need to assess you."

The entire room is quiet as everything but Ben and his violin cease to exist. He takes everyone's breath away and I can't help but notice that Peggy is staring at him in awe. They would make a cute couple...

"Did you use alternate bowing in the B section? Where it pivots on Chord VI and goes into the minor? And the rall in the middle! And followed by an accelerando ... few people can do that execute that to such a high standard. Indeed, you are highly gifted in music. An original composition based on a variation of Paganini? Spectacular! I can teach you nothing. Indeed, all I can think of is to give you a duet to work on with Mr. Hopkins. You will be famous, dear boy."

The people who didn't know Ben before Camp Rock are utterly astounded that such a quiet person can be so talented. As we file out of the class, everyone is talking about Ben and his violin. Being shy and hating the attention, Lisa grabs him and chats to him until he forgets about being center of attention. However, I can see that this is annoying Shane and before I can talk to him, I hear him remark to Tess,

"Well, I guess it's about who you know. How else would Lisa get in if it weren't for her sucking up to the talented people? She's such a user."

His singer's voice easily projects so that everyone can hear it and, in an instant, Lisa has fled. The insecure Lisa was already upset by her inability to play or sing music and I know that the computer-shy girl would struggle with the technology in production class next. Should I run after her or wait until she has calmed down? Todd catches my eye and shakes his head. We've been in this situation many times and finding her makes it worse.

"She'll be back by the end of break," says Todd, "She would never miss a class."

"But it's Music Tech next; she struggles to switch on a computer." mentions Ben and along with Adam, we sit on the grass and hope for the best.

* * *

2 minutes before the next class, Lisa comes back and sits next to us.

"I have to leave. I don't belong. I might still squeeze in at Ballet Rouge; they said they would keep a place open for me."

"Please stay for Performance," begs Todd, "You're the only one I can perform Shakespeare with here."

"Alright, I'll stay until tonight. But I think I have to go then."

* * *

Music Tech and Production passes by in a flash. Nate and Caitlyn clearly excel in production. Though there was the unfortunate 'plug incident' where Lisa put it in upside down but as she said at the time, why does the yellow plug go in the yellow hole, it _could_ go in the green hole! None of us had the heart to argue.

* * *

With Lisa in a separate cabin, lunch was a very flat affair, not helped by Peggy making pancakes. I sat with Ben, Peggy, and Caitlyn, refusing to sit near Shane and so Nate. All I could think of was Lisa helping me come to Camp Rock.

"_We're doing it because we want to ... for you."_

As Ben moves to help Peggy with the plates, Caitlyn sees my eyes tearing up.

"She won't go Mitchie, she won't leave you."

"She sounded so upset, Caitlyn, like she had just given up on it all. I mean, have you heard of Ballet Rouge? They're the best contemporary ballet group in Canada and they offered to keep a place open for her! She turned down an opportunity like that for me!"

Even Caitlyn has heard of Ballet Rouge and she gasps at the mention of them.

"How can I ask her to stay?" I cry, tears slowly running down my cheeks.

"Mitchie, don't cry." Caitlyn hugs me, "You'll still have me and Todd and Ben and Adam."

"I know, but she can't survive without me. She'll fall in love with some emo ballet dancer and he'll break her heart and I won't be there to pick up the pieces. Or she'll forget to pull her top up or she'll forget where she put her locker key or..."

"You mean you'll miss her." states Caitlyn and I nod.

Shane has noticed by now that I'm crying and he comes over to me.

"What's up, Mitchie?"

"Nothing." I stammer. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt Lisa that badly.

"Well we'd better get to class then." He says and offers me his hand to help me up. I take it and realise that I'm still in love with him, even though he has hurt my friend. Great.

* * *

It is easy to see that Todd shines in Performance and Acting. His stage presence is composed and as he and Lisa perform their best duet from Othello, he clearly has star quality, drawing the audience in by becoming an entirely different character. However, Shane again undermines Lisa with his muffled laughing at 'Impudent Strumpet' as it clearly sums up his feeling for Lisa.

"My darlings, you have both the star quality I am looking for. On a stage, you must become another person and it is plainly evident you both did that! You, young thespian, will be great. Great, I tell you, great!"

To see Todd in his element so much is a rarity as, off the stage, he is his normally dizzy self. All throughout the walk to Music History, people are staring at him, wondering how he can be so imposing on stage and yet prattle on about the benefits of wearing eyeliner off stage. It's a mystery.

* * *

Walking to Music History, Lisa pulls me to one side.

"I'm going to talk to Brown about leaving now."

"But Lisa, I... why didn't you tell me about Ballet Rouge?"

"You needed me here. But look at you, Mitchie! You're strong, confident and beautiful, how can you not succeed? You don't need me here, you have Shane and Caitlyn and everyone else. You'll have the time of your life!"

"Oh Lisa, I'll miss you."

"You too, honey. I'll be back for Dance hopefully. I need to prove I got in on my own merits to everyone."

She walked off to find Brown whilst I ran into Music history with Madame Costa. This would be an ordeal.

* * *

**Well, that was a tough chapter to write! I don't mind admitting that I know nothing about music so for all the technical bits about accelerandos and everything, you must thank my wonderful beta, who is doing Music and Music Tech at college. I FORCED her to write a beta note because she deserves the credit sfter talking me through all of it for hours!**

**B/N: So, here I am again, hi *waves* as always its been a pleasure to Beta for Pink Jelly Girl, she's one of my best friends so I always enjoy doing it. Besides, without me she'd be stuck. I know that sounds fairly big headed, but she knows next to nothing about music, and I am a music-geek. Also be sure to check out my one-shots which use her characters (mainly Lisa && Todd) in many different sit****uations. I hope they're funny, they're meant to be!Anyway, we do need all readers help to sort out an argument: Lisa, the character, should she stay or should she go? My vote is to stay (I'd loose half of the one-shot ideas roaming in my head if she left) but PJG isn't so sure ... we'd love your opinions on in advance, WakeupSoon.x.(:**

**Aww, bless her. So, the latest chapter is complete and fairly quickly so. It is a little longer in reality but I decided to stop it because 2200 words is enough in one sitting! Please review, it really means a lot to me and it helps me to get my story out there so more people can help me be a better writer. **

**Most importantly, WakeUpSoon touched on a really important issue. we've been having a little dispute among ourselves. I don't think many of you would miss Lisa if she went but my beta thinks otherwise! Please review (so she can see too!) and tell me what you think. We bet with chocolate so much is at stake! Please help us out here and thank you for taing the time to read and (hopefully) review! Kudos to LittleRedOne, who is in the lead for being the extra character in the final chapter for reviews (I think).**

**PJG**


	9. Burnt Orange

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings related to Camp Rock belong to Disney. All other characters belong to me!**

* * *

Music History was as terrible as I predicted. Madame Costa was not impressed with our music appreciation essays. Yes! She made us write an essay! I can express myself well enough in a song but having to write a formal essay is not my style. I know it was only short but from listening to everyone else's essays, none of us seem particularly academic. Lisa, a perfect student, would have been biting her lip at some of the essays read out. Even our taste in music was deemed questionable by Madame Costa. We all were thankful to get out.

"She thought 'Wicked' was too upbeat!" cries Todd, clearly upset by the disapproval shown towards his favourite musical.

"Who hasn't heard of Connect 3?" splutters Shane, also upset at Madame Costa's inability to recognise him as a true musician.

In fact, the only person who was not offended by Madame Costa was me. Firstly, because I actually thought that she was right, not that she should disregard Shane's music, but that we can learn from the classical musicians. Secondly, I wasn't really paying attention to the lesson, given that one of my best friends was planning on leaving in a couple of hours.

* * *

"Mitchie?" Shane taps me on the shoulder and grabs my hand. "Lisa wasn't in Music History."

Oh, so he noticed her. Well, there were only 14 of in the class and Lisa, bless her, was fairly noticeable, with her stunning looks and lack of musical ability.

"Maybe I was a little harsh on her." He admitted and had the good grace to blush.

"A little harsh? She's leaving, Shane!" I clap my hand over my mouth, realising what I have just said.

"Leaving? I ... didn't mean for her to be so upset." He stutters and looks beseechingly at me.

"Didn't you think?" Now I've said it, he needs to know the truth. "Do you really think that Brown or Dee would let her in if she wasn't talented? You can't act but should we throw you out?" I spit out.

"If she's going to make it, Mitchie, she needs to live with rejection and other people's opinions." He says, turning himself to face me and trying to defend himself.

"Lisa CARES!" I scream and stare straight at him.

"Because I'm Shane Grey!" he shouts, finishing my sentence. "If I wasn't, would she care?"

I shake my head and take a deep breath. He's got it all so wrong. Years of people fawning over him and trying to impress him have clearly left their mark. I need to calm down.

"You're so jaded Shane, jaded and cynical." I say, willing him to understand me. "Not everyone is a bloodthirsty performer, using every connection they can to make it. If anybody had said that to her, she would be upset, but it's because you're Shane that she cares the most."

"Exactly." He counters and I'm so frustrated that I want to say something, anything that will make him understand.

"No, to her you're not Shane Grey the pop star; you're Shane Grey, Mitchie's crush!"

Oops. I didn't mean to go that far.

"You ... have a crush on me... even though I'm a jerk?" he asks.

I blush and turn my back to him. How can he not have noticed the way I smile at him, or go weak at the knees when he talks to me? He's such a boy.

"Yes, you idiot. Ever since you sang to me on the lakeside, I've liked you." I'm so stupid! Why can't I just stop! I mean, he doesn't like me like _that._ I keep my back facing him and tuck my reddening face into my chest.

He spins me around and lifts my chin up with a finger.

"Well, Miss Torres, the feeling is entirely reciprocated."

Huh? What does that mean then? Yes? Does he rea...

He kisses me.

I melt closer to him and twine my fingers into his hair. It's hard but still soft, fiery but still cool, a split second but I'll remember it forever. I tilt my head back, deepening the kiss until... I realise exactly what I have just done.

I pull back from the kiss and whilst a tiny part of me grumbles, the rest of me starts to freak out.

"Shane!"

"What?" Aww, he's got that guilty look on his face again that I can't resist.

"You can't just kiss me!" I say indignantly

"Why not?" He asks. Well, isn't it obvious why not?

"Because... because..." Damn, he's good. "Because...." Come on brain, think!

"Go out with me." He smiles.

This was so not happening. I mean I like him but be his girlfriend? Is he serious?

"I'm not joking." He says nervously.

Wait. Shane Grey is... nervous?

"Yes." I whisper, only just loud enough for him to hear and then run off into the trees. As I turn, I can see the beginnings of a huge smile creep onto his face. Then it hit me.

What had I just done? I run to the dance cabin and meet Lisa walking from the other direction.

"Shane just asked me out!" I whisper to her.

Lisa screams and hugs me.

"You're just so perfect for each other! Oh, this is brilliant! Where is he?" She smiles and then look at me closer. I think she's figured out the problem before I have.

I can see him walking over towards me with an unreadable look on his face.

"He isn't Damien and he isn't Greg." She whispers to me, "Now go and get your guy."

Oh, I see. I think that he's a jerk like the rest of them. I remember the songs he sang for me and Final Jam and suddenly, everything's just perfect!

"Erm Mitchie," Shane asks, "Are you alright now?" He is totally confused.

Lisa is bouncing on her toes and trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, I am now." I smile and reach out for his hand.

Lisa just can't help herself.

"Oh you're both just so cute!" She squeals and throws her arms first around, then Shane.

Shane is even more confused.

"I'm sorry if I upset you before Lisa, I just thought you were being Tess-like." he says.

"Don't worry about it, honey. You were right." She smiles, "You were the only one able to tell me the truth."

"Well, I didn't mean that... I thought you were..."

"Rubbish, yeah, I understand. I don't belong here. It's fine, don't upset yourself about it."

Shane is looking really troubled now.

"Let's just go to dance now." I say, knowing that this is the best way for people to see the real Lisa.

* * *

Jason walks over to us.

"Hey guys!" he grins, "Where have you all been?"

"Oh, just chatting." I reply and smile at Shane.

"Cool."

We all walk into the dance cabin and the smile on Lisa's face widens. Our teacher walks through the door. Lisa's mouth drops open.

"Hi, I'm Rosie Allen. Call me Rosie and this is my partner, Danny. We're going to be teaching you guys to dance. As we've only got an hour, Danny and I are going to give you 30 minutes to warm up and choreograph a short routine. Then we'll have a mini-showcase. Anybody got any problems or questions?"

"What style of dance?" calls out Tess.

"Any style but I suggest the one that suits you the most."

"I can't chloreopleth!" shouts out Jason and a number of heads nod along with him.

"The routine doesn't need to be original. It's just so that we can get a sense of your abilities. Is that everything? Then get going!" She claps her hands to get us up from where we've been sitting and walks out.

Everyone starts to move except from Lisa and Caitlyn. They stay sat on the floor, with eyes staring at the spot previously occupied by Rosie and Danny.

"Caitlyn, Lisa, come on. We've only got half an hour." I say.

They don't move.

"Lis! Cait! Move it!" I shout.

"It's Rosie Allen." Lisa gasps whilst Caitlyn nods. "She's the best dancer this side of anywhere!"

"Then don't you want to impress her?" I suggest and both immediately leap up and start to warm up.

* * *

"Time's up folks. Let's see what we've got!"

It's clear to see that our class is full of aspiring hip-hop dancers. They range from awkward from Jason and Andy, to polished and professional from Shane and Caitlyn. Rosie is becoming more and more agitated until she finally snaps.

"Is anybody doing _anything_ other than hip-hop!" she inquires icily.

Lisa steps forward tentatively and smiles.

"And you are?"

"Lisa Fielding." she smiles, "I'm doing lyrical and pointe."

"Pointe? Are you properly trained in ballet?"

"Yes. My shoes are a little stiff though because they aren't properly broken in yet. I couldn't find any concrete."

"Right, well let's see you then."

Oh my gosh. As amazing as Todd or Ben or Adam was, Lisa was simply extraordinarily talented. She had once told me that dancing was like breathing to her; that she couldn't live without it. She rarely danced flat out because she had this stupid thing about not making other people feel bad. She skimmed the floor, spinning and twirling in movements I can barely describe. The beauty of the dance was not only the impeccable technique and choreography, but the way Lisa threw herself into it and enjoyed it. The smile on her face was genuine.

Hitting her last pose, she steps off pointe and curtseys to Rosie and Danny. Neither of them can say anything.

Nobody can do anything but stare at her in amazement and in envy. The silence is clearly unnerving Lisa. She looks around at everyone and then stares at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away ..." She grimaces and blushes.

"Don't EVER apologise like that again!" Shouts Rosie and Lisa's head snaps up to look at her.

"You have a gift, Fielding, don't be ashamed of it. Though there were a couple of mistakes..."

What! Everyone is completely puzzled and frowns at Rosie.

"Yes, there were mistakes but Lisa is good enough to cover them." She barks at us before looking back towards Lisa, "Every time you prepare to posée, you sickle your foot; your third arabesque was shaky and when you do a double attitude leap you must STRETCH your metatarsals!"

Lisa nods her head gravely and stretches her feet out as if that will help.

"However, I can teach you very little. So, all I can do is tell you to come here every day and do floor barre to correct your feet." Rosie says, "It might help if you teach some of the beginners but I can understand why you might not want to work with some of them."

Lisa's mouth falls open at Rosie's words and her eyes widen when Rosie looks pointedly at Jason and Andy.

"Well Rosie, I'm leaving tonight. I'm going to the Ballet Rouge to learn." Lisa admits.

A fleeting look of jealousy flashes across Rosie's face before she composes herself again.

"Huh, I'm not surprised. Who's teaching this year?" She inquires.

"Benny Frankton."

"Benny Frankton! Why on earth are you going then?" She says before shaking her head, "He'll ruin you Fielding, you can't go."

"I ... but why not?" Lisa stutters and asks, clearly stumped by this new opinion.

"He'll suck all the life out of your performance. He'll steal your ideas and then ignore you. He's a jerk." She finishes and her eyes blaze.

"Well ... I guess I need to think a little bit more about it." Lisa acknowledges and then bends down to untie her shoes, "May I be excused?"

* * *

**Well, I have to apologise now for my terrible updating, or lack thereof. I have my English Lit exam on Wednesday and I've been revising super hard for it! Thank you to all the lovely reviewers. I know what's going to happen now so thanks for helping. However, I now owe my fabulous beta, Wake-up Soon, a chocolate bar. But, for all her hard work, I have upgraded it to a pink cupcake with sprinkles.**

**For everyone who has put me on story alert, author alert, favourite author, favourite story or reviewed, I bow down to you! There's a new story in my brain but I want to finish this one first!! I'll try and update on Thurs or Fri but, you know me, I often just don't have the time! If you can find the time to review, I would appreciate your opinion but even if you take the time to read it, I am so grateful!**

**XxX**

**PJG**


	10. Hollywood Cerise

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings related to Camp Rock belong to Disney. All other characters belong to me! The song is 'Together, Forever' by Anna Wakeman (a.k.a. Wake-up Soon)**

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! ALL THE CHAPTER IS TODD'S POINT OF VIEW!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since I came to Camp Rock. Two weeks since I last went shopping, two weeks since I last saw my room or the theatre and I can't help but say that I am enjoying my time at Camp Rock. If only there was a mall nearby...

My phone buzzes.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, honey!" screams Lisa down the phone.

"DUCKY!" I scream back and we both indulge in a little light squealing.

"How's Ballet Rouge?" I ask and for the first time, Lisa seems a little dejected.

"I missed you." she replies, evading my question and I shake my head though she can't see me.

"Me too, ducky."

"So, can I interest you in a shopping trip?" she asks and I grin. Does she need to ask?

"Of course, Lisa! Shall I see who I can round up?" I query and we both ring off, ready to meet in about an hour.

* * *

As I walk over to Oak cabin, I wonder what's up with Lisa. We text a little but we're both busy, so she doesn't realise how much everything has changed.

It's like two little groups now, Oak and Yew. Mitchie and Shane are together, like, all the time. I mean all the time. It's really sickening. Then Caitlyn and Nate are another couple along with Ben and Peggy. It's like a tiny clique. Well, maybe Mitchie will be in a good mood today.

"Hey Mitchie, what happens when two snails fight?" I ask.

Everyone's head looks towards me and I pause, ready to give the punch line.

"They slug it out!"

Ben is quietly dying in the corner with laughter and Peggy is laughing at Ben. The others don't even crack a smile.

"What do you want, Todd?" Mitchie asks me and taps her foot impatiently.

"Erm, Lisa wondered if anyone wanted to go shopping with her." I venture and nobody seems willing to take her up on her offer. Every day, people are becoming more and more obsessed by their careers and the future. Even I've become less vibrant and more sensible, and I hated it.

"Can't. Got to work on my new song." Says Mitchie and I've lost her attention.

"I would Todd, but shopping?" mentions Ben and I grin at him before leaving. Maybe someone else in Yew would come.

* * *

"Shopping?"

"Yes, shopping!"

"Well, of course!" cries Ella and immediately heads upstairs, no doubt to finish off her painted nails.

"Jason? Adam? Chelsea?" I continue, hoping that my friends would come along too. Lisa missed them, I was sure.

"Promise we can go to HMV." States Chelsea and Adam nods to agree with her.

"Then Adam and I are in."

"Jason?" I finish and am surprised to see him nod his head.

"It's got to be better than hanging with the love-sick couples all day." He mentions and I smile at him. Lisa and him would make a great couple...

"TODDY!" shouts Ella, "PINK OR PINK NAIL POLISH."

I think for a second. If they're the same colour, how do you pick which one to use?

"ONE FOR EACH HAND!" I reply and then go up to find my shopping clothes. I had really missed shopping but I'd missed Lisa more.

* * *

The unmistakeable view of Lisa in her purple mini crawls around the corner. We all start to jump and squeal at the sight of our favourite dancer.

"Hey guys!" she screams and engulfs us all in a massive group hug.

She looks at us all and then back at her car.

"Erm, I can see a slight issue here..." she grins apologetically.

"Let's take my pick-up truck." decides Chelsea and we all clamber in.

"Oooh Ella, I like your nails!" declares Lisa as she slides in next to Jason.

"Well, my left hand is pink and my right hand is pink." Says Ella seriously and they start to discuss the merits of pink versus pink nail polish.

I chat to Jason for a bit.

"So Jason, you written anymore of that song yet?" I ask as we bump along the road, listening to "The Daves", the current favourite band of Adam and Chelsea.

"Well, I guess Shane and Nate haven't got a lot of time to listen to it so..."

Lisa snaps her head to look at Jason.

"Why are they so busy?" she asks, "Are they struggling in lessons?"

Nobody has the heart to tell her about the changes that have been occurring. Chelsea decides to change the subject with her normal brusqueness.

"Shut up guys! Stop talking now! It's distracting enough to drive on the wrong side of the road, without you lot wittering on about the most trivial and unimportant things too!" Chelsea practically screeches at us.

"Unimportant?" I whimpered, "But, but, but ... we were talking about Kate Winslet and Angelina Jolie!"

"No, we weren't..." says Lisa, "But did you see her dress! Wasn't it gorgeous?"

When we finally got to the mall, we all piled out and I marshalled my troops.

"Right, Chelsea and Adam, you better go now and meet us at the food hall in two hours. You won't be able to cope with our fast pace."

They immediately start to walk extremely fast to the nearest exit.

"Jason and Ella, you need to find Jason some new T-shirts. DO NOT ARGUE JASON! I want at least three or ... I would accept two shirts and some jeans. Now go!"

Both have the look of rabbits stuck in headlights and need some gentle shooing to get them going.

"Now you and I, ducky, are heading off to Starbucks." I tell Lisa and steer her gently in the direction of the coffee shop.

* * *

"I'll have a tall skinny latte with an extra shot of espresso with some foamed milk with chocolate dusting please." I order and look at Lisa.

"And a bottle of water." she finishes whilst looking down at the floor.

That's weird; Lisa always has a small hot chocolate with marshmallows. Something's up.

We sit down and I plunge straight into it.

"Lissy, what's wrong with Ballet Rouge? Why won't you talk about it?"

Her bottom lip quivers and she takes a deep breath. Then, she tells me everything.

"Benny, he's a bad teacher. I'm surrounded by these bratty stage school kids who can't dance, but he loves them because they're rich and he just ignores me and I don't deserve to be ignored. At least, I thought so at first, but then, if that's what companies are looking for, maybe I'm wrong, maybe I don't have IT." She blurts out, speaking so fast that I can barely understand her.

"But Lisa, you are good." I say in vain.

"Thanks, but let's face it, I suck." She says, a single tear running down her face.

When did it all get so bad? Mitchie hardly talks to us, Ben's been sucked into the rock star lifestyle, Adam and I are becoming more and more pessimistic by the day and Lisa is crying!

"No way, Lisa! That Benny is an idiot." I say

"No, he isn't. He's right. I'm just a failure. I just want to go home..."

Lisa is crying properly now and at the worst possible moment, Jason and Ella come to our table.

"Todd, we looked everywhere but honestly, the shirts they had were... Lisa?" stutters Ella as both Ella and Jason sit down.

Jason immediately engulfs Lisa in a massive hug and she cries quietly into his shirt. Ella looks at me and I smile sadly at her. This was not meant to happen. Lisa wasn't supposed to have left, Mitchie was supposed to be our friend and everyone was supposed to be having the summer of their lives.

"I've made your shirt all wet." says Lisa, coming to the end of her crying now. Though Lisa is beautiful, the mascara streaks and blotchy red face have turned her into someone who looks like a monster.

"Well, Todd says I need a new one anyway so don't worry..." he smiles and she responds with a pale imitation of her normal dazzling smile.

"Come on then," responds Ella in a fake cheerful tone, "Let's get some shopping done."

As we get up, I see a small stall selling exotic seafood.

"Anyone fancy some jellied eels!" I smile excitedly and my joy for shopping reappears. I _love_ jellied eels!

* * *

We've all met back at Chelsea's pick-up truck and as we clamber in, Lisa asks the one burning question that we all want to know.

"Chelsea ..." starts Lisa in a singsong voice.

"Lisa..." she mimics, turning the key in the ignition.

"Why do they drive on the other side of the road in Australia?"

Chelsea is clearly confused by this question. As we all lean forward in anticipation, she answers.

"How should I know?"

"Because you _live _in Australia!" she replies and we all nod to agree.

"Guys," laughs Chelsea, "I'm from Chorley ... in ENGLAND!"

No way. Chelsea is... English? We spend the rest of the drive trying to convince her that she really _is_ Australian but she doesn't give in. Finally, we all give up and pile out of the truck and walk back to the cabins.

* * *

"Lisa!" screams Mitchie and runs towards us. Shane follows with the rest of the Oak cabin, and I smile at the two girls caught up in a massive hug. It's been a while since Mitchie has been normal.

"Oh, Mitchie! I've missed you." Says Lisa as Shane catches up.

"We've all missed you and the distractions you create in class." He grins and we all remember Lisa's last music technology class vividly.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that plugging in that woofy thing would cause that deck thing to explode?" she asks innocently.

"You mean when you plugged the subwoofer into the electric guitar instead of the guitar amp and made the mixing desk blow up." smiles Nate.

"It was only a little explosion, I only used one fire extinguisher..." she tells us seriously and we all burst out into peals of laughter. They didn't know that Lisa is being deadly serious in her explosion meter. The worst was when five extinguishers were needed. She needed lots of extra credit for chemistry that year...

"So, what are you all doing now?" asks Jason and the inevitable list of activities is listed.

"New song." choruses Shane, Mitchie, Peggy and Ben.

"We're mixing." Replies Caitlyn and Nate.

"Well, see you later ... maybe." says Lisa quietly as they all walk off. Poor Lisa.

"So guys, what do we feel like doing?" I ask and suddenly, the light bulb lights up above Lisa's head. I swear it looks exactly like a cartoon when she does it.

"I'm going to check out Jason's song and then I'm going to build a campfire and we're all going to jam." She squeals and everybody visibly brightens. One thought runs through my mind.

"PEANUT BUTTER!"

If I get it now, it'll save time later. Good plan, Todd. Oops, I've done it again. I should really warn people before I blurt stuff out ... oh well... busy, busy, busy! I scamper off to the kitchen.

* * *

Clutching the peanut butter to my chest,_ (don't drop it, don't drop it, don't drop it), _I push my way through the trees. I can hear the faint strumming of a guitar in the distance. Oooh, I should totally play the spy.

I hum the Mission Impossible theme quietly and start rolling and diving towards the sound. I turn quickly from left to right and step forward to roll before ... ahhhh a TREE!

Thanks to the tree that jumped in front of me, I am just at the edge of a small lake dock.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" says someone, and I peer from my hiding place.

"Of course I do, you idiot!" Smiles Lisa at Jason.

Oooh, this is going to get good. Better crack open the peanut butter. I screw open the jar and start to eat it whilst Jason sings.

_Well, there's someone out there for everyone,_

_And I see them all holding hands,_

_And that jealousy is burning me,_

_But they don't understand._

_So, I tell everyone I don't feel well,_

_And they smile and say 'Go Get Some Air',_

_Now, I'm running, I'm searching for someone,_

_Feel close, but not actually there._

_And I sense, you're right 'round that corner,_

_And I feel, something pulling us close,_

_And I know, when we meet, we'll defy everything._

"Jason, that was beautiful... really." says Lisa, with a tear glistening in her eye.

"Thank you, I just can't finish it. I suppose I feel that sometimes, I'm just the guitarist ... you know." He says, without his trademark grin on his face.

"Yeah, I know." She says and they sit in silence for a while. Aww, they are so _cute_ together!

"So, Miss Fielding, how's your guitar-playing going?" Grins Jason again and Lisa smiles back.

"I can play it better now! Seriously, I even wrote a song on it!" she enthuses and plays a thirty second little basic song. Jason could have composed it in about ten minutes but the way Lisa stops and immediately claps her hands together in joy makes it completely special.

I've eaten at least a half of the jar of peanut butter now and I'm starting to feel a little queasy. Then it hits me, why are the trees all moving? I try to speak but all the words come out like I'm under water ... I can hear Lisa and Jason move towards me.

"Oh my gosh, Todd!" Shouts Lisa.

I tell her that I'm fine, that I just feel sick, but she can't hear me. Am I saying anything? It all becomes too much and everything turns black...

* * *

Everything around me is white. Am I in heaven? There are white walls and ceilings and floors. I blink at how bright the room is. Yes, definitely heaven. There's even an angel in the corner. She's blonde and radiant and... white too. Perhaps I should mention that to God, the white is a little bit monotonous, perhaps a little blue or orange to spice it up? The angel starts to speak.

"Todd? Are you awake?"

Wow. She knows my name? These angels are pretty well informed. They must be omniscient. This angel is a little bit of a rebel though. She's wearing denim shorts and a tee-shirt with 'The Cookie Monster' on it.

"Oh honey, you scared me!" she says and bursts into tears.

Wait, the angel is ... Lisa? She died too? Oh, well at least I've got someone to have fun in heaven with, unless I turn all godly and boring.

"I'll go and get a nurse." Lisa says and runs out of the room.

Wait! I'm not dead? I look around and as my eyes start to focus, I take in the machines beeping around me and the window looking out onto a street below. I'm so confused.

"Todd Carter? My name is Doctor Dillamond. Can you hear me?"

I nod and look at him. Lisa and Jason are stood beside him and Jason has wrapped his arms around her. Aww, I know I say it all the time but they do make a cute couple.

"Todd?" My attention focuses on the Dr. Dillamond again, "You're in hospital right now. You suffered from Paralytic Shellfish Poisoning. The, umm, jellied eels you ate had come into contact with some contaminated shellfish and the build up of saxitoxin resulted in a mild to moderate case of PSP."

Mild? I fainted you stupid doctor!

"Lisa tells me you couldn't speak and this remains constant with the numbness or mild paralysis of the neck and face. Fainting is not normally a symptom of the poisoning but due to the stress of the situation, it is understandable. We have put you on a respiratory machine to aid your breathing and pumped your stomach with dilute bicarbonate solution."

Oh, and they had my permission did they? Eurgh, I hate being talked down too.

"Do you have any questions?"

I have only one important one. I always get irritable when I'm stuck in a bed so when I wanted to scream at the doctor, I really didn't mean it.

"So it wasn't the peanut butter then?" I ask and Lisa rolls her eyes and holds her hand out to Jason. Woah, she took a bet on me? Good on her!

"No Todd, it wasn't the peanut butter." replies the doctor.

I KNEW the peanut butter wouldn't have let me down!

"Todd, you are very lucky that Lisa here managed to work out what was wrong. Not many people can diagnose PSP that quickly. How did you know, Lisa?" asks the doctor as Lisa blushes.

"Saxitoxin was molecule of the month October 2008 in biology. I was the only one who ever read the board." She whispers, clearly embarrassed to mention her geeky side.

"Well, you are very lucky indeed then. You can leave in another day's time as the recovery period is relatively short. I'll leave you in peace then."

He walks out and as he leaves, I shout at him.

"Did you say your name was Dillamond?"

"Yes", he smiles, "Lisa said that would amuse you."

As he walks out, I get the distinct feeling that I would like him.

"Hey Lissy," I whisper to her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey." She smiles and suddenly, my eyes start to droop. I am so tired.

"Honey, go to sleep now." she tells me, "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"But Ballet Rouge?" I ask, and try to force my eyes open.

"I'm coming back to Camp Rock, you need me there."

As my eyes crash shut, the last thought I have is that Lisa is back where she belongs and that everything would turn out alright. Plus, I could still eat peanut butter...

* * *

**Well, an extra long chapter for all of you. It's about 1000 words longer than normal but I guess Todd had too much to say! I hope you all liked it! I wanted to show how much everything has changed but Mitchie still believes everything is pretty much the same so that couldn't work. Plus, I wanted to show the effect Lisa has on everyone, how Todd is much more sensible and boring at the beginning but when Lisa comes back, he becomes his random self again.**

**A MASSIVE thank you to my wonderful beta, Wake-up Soon, who not only helped me with how to bring Lisa back but wrote an ORIGINAL song for Jason. I did give her her fairy cake and she loved it! She has written some fab stories and if you want to know the whole peanut butter story ... watch her profile! However, she STILL feels the need to gloat over my loss and so, here she is!**

**B/N: YAY I WON! See, Lisa's coming back. That means I was right and PJG was WRONG. Ooh, I feel good now (: Anyway, back in normal town. This was the easiest thing to Beta ever, PJG hardly makes any mistakes. She's awesome like that. I take very little credit for this for the song. xD**

**So, I had a lot of fun writing as Todd and I hope you had fun reading it! Please review if you can because it brightens up my day and helps me be a better writer! Thank you**

**PJG XxX**

**P.S. Those of you who can tell me why Todd is amused by Doctor Dillamond in a review (not a PM because they confuse my computer) will win a virtual fairy cake!**


	11. Beige again

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings related to Camp Rock belong to Disney. All other characters belong to me. The song is 'Love's got a hold on my heart' by Steps.**

* * *

_I'm calling out  
Won't somebody out there hear my SOS (SOS)  
Throw me a life line please, and save me  
There's no doubt  
Baby, you took me prisoner I confess  
When you crossed my defences  
And captured my heart_

_And now it's too late to put up a fight  
I thought I was strong but as hard as I try  
Can't break away  
Darling, there's no way out  
Nothing can help me now  
Love's got a hold on my heart  
(My heart, my heart, heart, heart, heart)  
(Love's got a hold of my heart.)_

I take my headphones off of my ears and look out through the thick piece of glass that separates me from the others in the recording studio. I hear a buzzing noise and a tinny voice sounds throughout the booth.

"That was pretty clean, Mitchie." Says the voice and through the glass I can see Caitlyn leaning into the microphone. She puts her thumbs up and I walk out.

Shane smiles as he puts his arm around me and says, "The record company will love that."

I can't wait for my E.P. to go out to all the companies. I've started to write 'radio-friendly' songs for my latest effort. Though it's not my usual style, I think it'll all work out in the end.

"Nate and I had better finish up here, but you and Shane can go now." smirks Caitlyn, before shooing us out of the door. She hates people to 'invade' her space.

I glance at my watch and start to drag Shane over to the cabin for food when I realise I have left my cell phone in the studio.

"You left your cell phone, didn't you?" sighs Shane in mock annoyance and then he fakes pain when I whack him. He's such a joker.

"Sorry, it's such a dumb thing to do." I grin and we turn back to reach the studio again, giggling over my ever-present stupidity.

As I swing open the door, I can see my cell phone on the chair where I left it. That doesn't surprise me. What does surprise me is that I can also see Caitlyn and Nate making out. Eww. So that's why they always ask Shane and me to get a room. Maybe next time I will...

I cough politely but neither seems to notice. I cough a little louder and still, nothing. That must a good kiss. I turn to look at Shane and before I can stop him, he jumps straight in with both feet.

"Hey Nate, could you hurry up a bit!" He shouts and they both turn to face us, Caitlyn surreptitiously fixing her hair and top whilst Nate glares at Shane.

Silence.

"Erm, I came to get my cell phone..." I trail off and we all glance at it as if it has suddenly grown an extra head. I reach over and grab it.

"We're heading over to the cabin so..." For the second time, I don't finish my sentence and grabbing Shane's hand, we walk back the way we came.

"Woah!" he says and shakes his head, "How did we miss that?"

"I guess we got so wrapped up in us that we forgot everything else." I say and look at the floor. How could this all be happening again? Last time, it was just Sierra, but now, it was everybody being pushed out. I could barely remember the last time I had talked to Todd or Lisa. How had it gotten so bad?

"Mitchie, don't be sad. Everyone's been like this; you're just more ... focused... than the others. Plus, for the record, I love getting wrapped up in you."He says and sweeps me up into a massive hug before throwing me over his shoulder and running with me to his cabin.

In the clearing, I can see Todd and Lisa walking into their cabin carrying a ton of stuff. Maybe I should go and talk to them?

"Mitchie, I've got a new riff to show you!" Shouts Shane from the inside and I turn and walk into Oak cabin, but not without looking back over my shoulder at my two friends.

* * *

"So you're back, Lisa." Says Roger flatly.

"I'm so sorry..." answers Lisa and looks at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't apologise, it's great to have you here but... you clearly have issues with my subject." He smiles sadly and changes from Roger the cool drummer to Roger the Music Tech teacher.

"Why don't you work on the microphones today?" he winces as Lisa nods enthusiastically and almost trips over a cable in her haste to get away from the massive speaker he is soldering together.

I grin at Shane and as we all go over to the computers to work on our songs with Cubase 3 SL. The entire class is waiting for the next incident with Lisa.

"Roger?" She beckons him over and tilts her head to one side. "I plugged the microphone into the speakers but it won't make a noise."

"Sweetie, we talked about this, remember? The microphone is input and the speakers are output ..."

"Oh, yeah!" She grins and turns back to her sound card and speaker jack. "So I just ..."

Before any of us can even open our mouths, she has plugged the microphone and speaker into the correct places, without moving them apart. The resulting feedback is massive.

Everybody clasps their hands over their ears and just as Lisa moves the equipment away, the intricate soldering which Roger has been working on falls apart due to the shaking of all the electrical equipment in the room. As silence falls, Lisa blushes bright red and looks at the ground.

"Lisa, you're a lovely girl and I'm glad to have met you ... but if you don't get out of this room right now, I may have to throttle you." Snarls Roger through gritted teeth.

"The rest of you can go too." He says whilst going over to inspect the damage.

We all run out as fast as possible.

* * *

"Miss Fielding, a pleasant surprise indeed! It seems you have rejoined our little group. That is an honour, I assure you my dear." Smiles Mr Bocciardo.

Lisa runs up to him and wraps him in a massive bear hug, guitar case swinging manically.

"Ahh! Ever the exuberant one, you are. Indeed, we should all be grateful for your return. Now, at what level should we start you on? After all, you left us with no knowledge and so you return with much the same. Yet, it is no conundrum; you must work with Mr Page as we planned from the outset. Yes, indeed, I can see he lacks the enthusiasm we started with. Perfect, again I fit the missing piece in the puzzle. Now, you must begin."

As Lisa opens her mouth to protest, Jason grabs her hand and drags her off. I can see him explaining something to her and as he finishes, I see her jump up and down and clap her hands in glee. As I wonder what is happening, my attention is brought back to my class,

"Miss Torres, for the second time, could you demonstrate how to shred a riff for me!"

* * *

After class, I decide to go and talk to Lisa. After all, she's one of my best friends and I have missed her. Really, I have.

"Lisa! Wait up!" I yell at her.

In the five minutes I have taken to get to my cabin, Lisa has changed into shorts and a tee-shirt, ready to go for a run. I jog up to her.

"Hey Mitchie, what's up?" she grins and carries on running on the spot.

"I just wanted to talk to you about stuff, you know..."

"Erm... okay then. Let's sit down."

We both sit on the soft, mossy grass and she asks me about my new E.P.

"Oh, it's great! Really radio-friendly. The record company will love it!" I gush, aware of how meaningless the words are.

"Can I listen to it?" she asks and I wordlessly hand over my iPod to her, with my new songs loaded onto it.

She listens to all 3 of my new songs before handing it back in silence.

"Yeah, really radio-friendly ..." she says with a weak grin, "Erm... I'm sure you'll be a hit with the teenybopper set."

"Really? I thought they were more for people my age." I say and think again about my songs.

"Well, if you love them Mitchie, then go for it. It's just, you are so good and they're just so ..."

I wait for the inevitable word.

"...cheesy." she finishes and stands up, "I'd better go and get running, so see you later."

As she runs off, I place the headphones into my ears and listen to my songs again. She's right; they are so cheesy that I can only cringe. But, if I want to get my music out there, I have to start somewhere ... right?

With all my concentration on my song, I walk back to my cabin deep in thought and barely glancing at the faces of Yew cabin, all with worried eyes and frowns on their faces.

* * *

"Lisa Fielding, you just can't keep away." Says Rosie and stares straight at her.

"There were a couple of... circumstances... that arose and so I had to come back." Says Lisa and I can't help but notice that Todd's face turns a deep red. Why was Todd so embarrassed? This couldn't have anything to do with that day that he didn't turn up to class, could it? I concentrated on Rosie again.

"Well, since you left, there was an odd number and Andy here doesn't have a partner, so you can do your duet with him." She says, glaring at Andy, and turning to Lisa.

As we carry on with our choreography, I can see Andy mouthing sorry to Lisa. Poor Lisa, Andy was really terrible to dance with. Shane and I were doing an awesome hip-hop dance. We had been practising all these tricks for days and I was sure that it would be spectacular.

"Oh Andy, it's going to be fabulous!" I hear Lisa giggle across the room and Andy is smiling for the first time in class. So Lisa has an idea up her sleeve? Surely, she couldn't teach Andy how to dance in three days? No. It's simply impossible.

* * *

"Shane? Nate? Ben? What on earth have you been doing?" I gasp as I walk into the kitchen for dinner. Every single surface is littered with pans and pots, whilst the floor is covered in flour.

"We were making dinner ..." says Ben sheepishly whilst Shane and Nate carry on stirring and breaking eggs.

As Peggy walks in, she immediately orders the boys out of the kitchen.

"Honestly, I've told you every night, you aren't allowed to cook without me or Caitlyn." She says sternly and wags her finger.

"Oh, not again!" sighs Caitlyn from the doorway, "Who started it this time?"

As both Ben and Nate point at Shane, I feel my head spinning slightly. What was going on? How had I missed this happening every night? In the corner of my eye, I can see Lisa running... again.

"Shane, you can clear up ... Ben and Nate, go and shower off, and don't do it again!" Finishes Peggy as both Caitlyn and her grab a boy and forcibly drag them upstairs. Shane and I are left in the kitchen alone.

"You want to explain that to me, pop star?" I ask him, still completely confused.

"Every night, we 'boys' try to cook for all of you. But we always argue and end up in a flour fight... and it's rock star, by the way."

"Every night... but I've never seen it?" I say whilst Shane looks puzzled.

"Well, last night you came back late from recording something, and before that you were writing that last verse, and before that you..."

I cut him off, mid sentence, "I get the picture, I've been busy! So what? It's hard trying to be a successful music artist, it's not like I'm..."

Now he cuts me off.

"Mitchie, it's alright, I understand, you've been busy."

He stares at the mess of flour on the floor, "That reminds me, I liked your make-up more when I first met you."

"Woah, that's a bit random, and what do you mean? How did I look different?"

"Well, you looked like this!" he yells and flings a fistful of flour in my face.

"Eurgh!" I cough and splutter the flour from my mouth, "You're such a jerk."

"Yes, but I'm your jerk..."

I take a step forward as if to hug him and catch him unawares with a double handful of flour. We indulge in a massive flour fight which ends up in both of us collapsed on the sofa, watching 'Hot Tunes' whilst the kitchen looks as if a bomb has hit it.

"Mitchie! Shane!" sigh Caitlyn and Peggy, but not help laughing at my appearance. They try and clear the kitchen up whilst Shane and I run upstairs to change. As we all finally order in a pizza to save cooking, I hear a knock at the door and go to open it.

"Hey Mitchie, is Lisa here?" smiles Jason and Shane comes to the door.

"Jason! Come and have some pizza with us. Nate and I haven't spoken to you properly in ages." He grins and steps aside to let Jason pass.

"I would, but I'm looking for Lisa, she said she was going to see you, Mitchie."

"Well, I saw her earlier, but she was going for a run. That was about 3 hours ago..." I say and shrug my shoulders.

"Oh, she must still be running." Jason decides with his brows furrowed together.

He turns and walks back to his own cabin and I shut the door, Lisa crossing my mind for a fleeting second.

"Hey Mitch, did you want pepperoni or green peppers?" screams Caitlyn and I run back to the lounge, my previous worries gone completely.

**

* * *

**

**The next chapter is up! I have to admit, it is a little boring but I need a filler to show how everyone's changed. I do want it to be a proper story and I don't want everything to seem fake ... hence the fillerish chapter. Any chapter of a beige colour is going to be a filler, though I don't anticipate many more, if any! Yes, the end is now in sight for this story! I have some more ideas for new stories so, you might see some new things going up. However, these characters might have some cameos because I love them too much! **

**To all those of you who have shown your appreciation for my story, I thank you so much. I would REALLY love it if I could reach 100 reviews. At the start, I only wanted 20 reviews for the whole story so you can see how happy I am. But only review if you want to ... I don't want to force you!**

**Finally, stay tuned because now the story is really going to kick off! We're going to have more hospitals, more songs, more tears and more excitement plus more TODD! So thank you and bless you all, especially my wonderful beta 'Wake-up Soon', without whom I would be lost!**

**PJG**

**P.S. Doctor Dillamond was a character in Wicked, Todd's favourite musical. It's fairy cakes all around!!!**


	12. The Absence of Colour

**Disclaimer: All settings and characters related to Camp Rock belong to Disney. All other characters belong to me. The song is 'Mary Jane' by Alanis Morissette.**

* * *

Today is the start of a brand new day. Today is a beautiful day, with the sun shining down brightly. Today, there will be high temperatures and clear blue skies. But a storm is coming, the invisible pressure that we can only see the effects of. Only those who understand it can see it. I couldn't see it.

* * *

"Lisa, sometimes you're such an idiot."

I can hear a voice floating across the trees from where Shane and I were walking. It's annoying when this happens, something disturbs our time together but... curiosity gets the better of me.

"No wonder you got thrown out of Ballet Rouge if you dress like that! I know you want to attract me but do you have to look like a slut?"

Whoa. This person did NOT just call Lisa a slut. I tighten my hand instinctively on Shane's arm and he draws me closer. Surely Lisa can't be friends with this person.

"I'm almost embarrassed to be seen with you, especially in a place like this!"

He just dissed Camp Rock! As Shane and I walk out onto the path, we can see Lisa and her 'friend'.

"Oh, hey Mitchie!" smiles Lisa and I bare my teeth in an attempt at a smile. Her 'friend' just puts his nose up at me.

"Mitchie, this is Jake, my boyfriend. We met at Ballet Rouge. He's one of the main soloists there..."

"Nice to meet you, Jake." I murmur and he simply nods his head. Shane, ever the tactful person, immediately becomes riled by this.

"You could answer her, you know." bites Shane with a malicious glint in his eye. Jake simply ignores us.

"Well, since I actually have something worthwhile to do at Ballet Rouge, I'm out of here. Lisa, let's ditch your freaky friends..."

By now, my grip on Shane's arm is vice-like and there is pure torture in Lisa's eyes. She's such a sucker for a rebel, but she can't not stand by her friends.

"Babe... are you seriously going to choose these annoying twerps over me?"

Lisa gulps and I see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Um ... yes?" She mutters and looks down at her shoes.

Jake looks at her in disbelief before getting out his cell phone.

"Hey Bianca, you want to hook up? Yeah, I'll be there in an hour or so. 'kay. Bye."

He hangs up on the girl before facing Lisa.

"You're just a useless bitch. I thought maybe you would give me something in return, but you won't even do that. Just do me a favour and don't call me." Jake says coldly before barging into her so she is sent sprawling across the floor. He walks off into the trees and I hope we never have to see him again.

Lisa is attempting to sit up but the tears that are wracking her body are too strong. Shane bends down to try and help her up but she flinches from his touch. I bend down to join him.

"Lisa. You deserve so much more than that. Please, let's try and get you back to Oak Cabin." I say to her but she turns and hunches into a ball. She reaches into her pocket and gets her cell phone.

"Toddy." She whispers, "Can you come and get me? I'm near the recording studio. Please ... don't tell anyone." The entire exchange lasts about three minutes due to the sobs which punctuate her sentences. A few minutes later and footsteps come running.

"Lissy, are you alright?" Todd asks and bends down to hug her. Jason follows a few steps behind and easily scoops Lisa up in his arms, despite the weak protests from her.

Shane and I glance at each other as we feel totally excluded and I can feel tears pricking at my eyes. Once they are gone, I let them fall unchecked. Shane guides me home and I collapse on my bed, realising fully how much I had changed.

* * *

The bright sun is gone now and, without it blinding my eyes, I can see the storm. It's not just me. Both Shane and Nate are completely thrown by the way Jason won't come and practise with them, or brainstorm new ideas. We would be hurt, but we can't even justify the way we have treated them. The more I open my eyes and watch other people, the more changes I realise have occurred. For the first time in a long time, I log onto MSN.

Friends online = 0

* * *

I make a big effort and stop the on/off crying that's been occurring since Lisa completely ignored me. I wander downstairs in search of chocolate and I stare out of the window, seeing Todd, Ella, Jason, Adam, Chelsea and Lisa all sat in a large circle playing some kind of game. Slowly, I inch the window open and strain my ears to listen.

"Right, the rules are like this!" commands Todd, "We are all going to talk but no one can use the letter E. For the purposes of this, Ella will be known as Linda, her middle name. Is everyone ready?"

Everybody nods their heads and Todd grins.

"Go!"

"Good morning Todd. I trust you subsist in good vitality?" starts off Lisa, her academic vocabulary helping her enormously.

"Unusually I must concur, Lisa. Linda, I trust all of us also find you in first-class vigour?" Counters Todd before staring pointedly at Ella, or Linda?

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood. Jason?" Replies Ella and everyone is confused by her answer.

"Well, I guess about twenty pieces of wood per hour but, I don't really know ... oh... no e allowed!" Says Jason as everyone laughs.

"Out!" shouts Chelsea, "I shall build upon Linda's last saying. A ghost on our moor did roar tonight."

"Oh, a scary story such as that is a thing I could... listen to?" finishes Adam, realising his sentence left him with no choice but to exit the game, due to his lack of new words.

"So, all of us must carry on. Lisa, do you do a good activity?" starts Todd, now onto round two.

"Why, naturally! Last night I had fun at bingo but I didn't win. Did you?"

"I had a big mouth but a win did avoid me... eurgh!" cries Todd, realizing the basic mistake he made. The game continued.

"Linda? I think it is now an instant for you to add a point?" continues Lisa.

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

"Possibly as many as two or four but it is true that it is hard to count." finishes Chelsea, oblivious to her mistake until Todd points it out.

"Right, Lisa, who is the best tap dancer ever?" asks the now out Todd with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Hmm... oh Todd, you obviously want to turn into a mini Satan for all who tap with brilliancy contains that which is taboo. Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers." Lisa smiles and retires gracefully.

"So Ella, if you can manage this then you've won! Who is the best hip-hop dancer ever?"

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" she finishes and everybody giggles, including me.

I wish I was there with them. I wish I had been there all along. Maybe then so much wouldn't have changed. Then, I realised something else had changed. It took the giggles and the smile right off of my face. As Lisa stood up, her top rode up showing off her flat, white stomach. I felt suddenly queasy.

I could plainly count each of Lisa's ribs.

* * *

I slammed the window shut and just slumped onto the floor. This rated pretty highly on the worst day ever chart. If I were on T.V., this would all seem really unrealistic and fake but, it just... wasn't. Everything was linked, Todd and Jason ignoring me, Lisa's weight problem, and all the new friends they had made. I could see everything now and I felt faint. I had done this. Me and my stupid career. I wouldn't even have a career if it weren't for those people outside the window. I mentally slapped myself.

"I'm just so selfish!" I whisper out loud

I'm sat here being so self-absorbed and worrying about myself when the person I should be worried about is Lisa. Well, I'm going to set things right, starting now. It's time to go and talk to Lisa.

* * *

Knocking on the door of Yew Cabin, I mentally prepare myself to see some of the people who hate me.

"Lisa, I... oh, Jason! Is Lisa here?" I ask nervously. I don't know if Jason is even my friend now.

"She's gone running." He answers dejectedly.

"Again...this is really bad, isn't it?" I say and Jason smiles sadly at me.

"It is if you've noticed." He says before grabbing my hand and leading me into the room. I can see everyone sat around in a circle on the floor and surprise is evident on their faces. The whole of Yew cabin is there, aside from Lisa, along with Ben and Peggy.

"Mitchie." Says Todd carefully and looks warily at me.

"I'm so... so sorry." I whisper and in an instant, Todd has enveloped me in a massive bear hug. The tears that slide down my face are tears of joy, intermingled with tears of joy.

"Ducky, it's alright. We all understand. It's hard to not get swept up in it all the excitement sometimes. We've all done it. Ben and Peggy only realised a couple of days ago." He smiles and everyone nods, clearly remembering the time when they personally got obsessed. The only person who wasn't thinking about that terrible time was me. I was living through mine.

I slump to the floor again, but this time to join in the circle. It's clear that this impromptu meeting is on Lisa and her... issue.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" I say and look at them.

"Mitchie, we don't know. It's just so bad. She refuses to dance! We can tell a doctor but she'll just hide her problem until they let her go. If it would have worked, we would have told someone the day she started to skip meals. If she could just admit she had a problem, then maybe it could work. If we knew how to help, or even why she's doing it, then we could do _something_."

This long, rambling and vaguely incoherent sentence belonged to Chelsea. The frustration from her and everyone else was evident and coupled with my own frustration, it seemed doubly terrible.

"So, you're saying that if she went to a doctor, she would pretend to be better, just to carry on like she is." I concluded and frowned. "Poor Mary-Jane."

"What did you just call her?" asks Jason from the corner where he is sitting, guitar in his hand.

Todd stifles a giggle and I look at him before explaining.

"Lisa has two nicknames. There's Lissy, which was the name Todd called her when they were little, and Mary-Jane. It's our little inside joke. Not only is she kind of like Mary-Jane, because she uses her intelligence and tenacity like a superhero, but the first time she met Ben and Adam..." I stop because I'm giggling too much.

Ben takes over, "We were arguing about performing this classical piece and we needed a classical dancer, but we were being really picky and she walked in to audition. We looked at her and because she was so blonde and smiley, completely the opposite of what we thought we wanted, that we just told her to go. We had really annoyed her so she just said..."

As Ben trails off, Adam joins in, "She said "Face it tiger... you just hit the jackpot." And then danced for us. We were best friends just like that... and we never discriminated against blondes ever again! Just the odd blonde joke from Ben but, that doesn't count..."

I laugh at the story, almost as endeared by it as the first time I heard it. Everyone is giggling apart from Jason, who is bent over his guitar and picking out chords quickly and mouthing words. I catch a couple of words and suddenly realise his plan. Everyone quickly catches on and we leave Jason alone, as he tries to save the life of his friend the only way he can.

* * *

"Well, I hope you've all being working on those songs, the final appraisal is coming up in a few weeks now." starts brown as we all settle down into our seats.

"Does anyone want to show us what they have been working on?" asks Brown.

Before even Tess's well-practised hand can hit the air, Jason has jumped out of his seat, guitar in hand.

"Jason? This is a surprise! Well, let's hear it." Nods Brown and Jason looks straight at Lisa before beginning.

_What's the matter Mary Jane, you had a hard day  
As you place the don't disturb sign on the door  
You lost your place in line again, what a pity  
You never seem to want to dance anymore _

_  
It's a long way down  
On this roller coaster  
The last chance streetcar  
Went off the track  
And you're on it. _

_  
I hear you're counting sheep again Mary Jane  
What's the point of trying to dream anymore  
I hear you're losing weight again Mary Jane  
Do you ever wonder who you're losing it for?_

_  
Well it's full speed baby  
In the wrong direction  
There's a few more bruises  
If that's the way  
You insist on heading _

_  
Please be honest Mary Jane  
Are you happy  
Please don't censor your tears  
You're the sweet crusader  
And you're on your way  
You're the last great innocent  
And that's why I love you _

_  
So take this moment Mary Jane and be selfish  
Worry not about the cars that go by  
All that matters Mary Jane is your freedom  
Keep warm my dear, keep dry  
Tell me_

_  
__Tell me  
What's the matter Mary Jane_

* * *

Poor Lisa's face is heart-breaking. She stands up and moves towards the door but as she reaches for the handle, the stress of the situation coupled with the little strength she had mean that her dancer's legs, which she has always relied on, finally fail. She crumples to the floor and as she succumbs to the darkness, I wonder if she had really given in days ago.

The flurry of activity passes me by and whilst everyone else panics, all I can think of is how things have reached the lowest point possible. Coming off the stage after Final Jam, I felt like I was invincible! I felt like I'd found my groove and I was ready for all the challenges. How could I have known it would end like this?

* * *

**A fairly fast update, now that the story is going faster. This is the main plotline running throughout the story now, Mitchie realising and trying to make it all right. And poor Lisa! Let's all hope she gets better. I love the song 'Mary Jane' and the character 'Mary Jane' (though I don't read comic books because they confuse me). Please tell me that this chapter is a bit more interesting and help me find some ways to improve. Thanks again to my ever-present beta, Wake-up Soon, whom I couldn't write without. Please read her new story/set of one-shots because I've been begging her to write them. Show her some love! Thanks again.**

**PJG**


	13. Amethyst

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings related to Camp Rock belong to Disney. All other characters belong to me.**

**Before you read**

**1. 100 reviews! I love every single person who has reviewed and my 100th reviewer was Digi-girl101!**

**2. There was a little confusion with the last part of chapter 12. At the beginning, we start with a flashback from Mitchie, saying "How could I have known it would end like this?" At the point where Lisa faints, this is what is running through Mitchie's head (basically how did it get so bad) and so this is where the flashback from the first chapter came from. I hope this helps to clarify it!** _If anyone ever feels confused, just review it and I'll try and explain it!_

* * *

I felt pressure on my shoulders and I turned to see Shane trying to get my attention.

"She's going to the hospital. Are you coming?" he says rapidly, all the while checking my face for any signs of stress or worry. He found plenty.

"Of course." I reply but as I stand, my legs wobble beneath me. Lisa was unconscious, I could barely comprehend it.

Shane supports me and together we walk out to his limo, where pretty much everybody is piled in except for Brown and Todd, who have gone in the ambulance. Everyone is silent on the way to the hospital. Nobody knows what to say.

The limo arrives accompanied by at least two dozen reporters. Any story with Connect 3 in it is newsworthy, but at a time like this, no-one wants to push through crowds of paparazzi.

"Connect 3! Shane! Nate! Jason!" they all scream and whilst Nate and Shane give them angry glares, Jason has pushed past them all and run into the hospital. We are met in the hospital by a Doctor Dillamond, whom Jason recognises. My heart sinks at the grave look on his face.

"If you would all follow me..." he says and leads us to a private waiting room, up a couple of flights of stairs and to the back of the hospital. As we enter, he immediately rushes out and we all sit down.

Everything is moving so fast. In the space of fifteen minutes, my entire world has been turned upside down. I knew Lisa was in bad shape, but this bad? It couldn't be true. This wasn't a dream though, it was a nightmare.

* * *

We've been sat in this stupid room for three quarters of an hour now, and everyone is really nervous, as well as completely clueless. I'm sat as close to the door as possible, ready for the doctor's return. My head is resting on Shane's shoulder and I can feel his jaw clenching and unclenching repetitively as a way of relieving the stress.

Nate and Caitlyn are sat opposite us, with their arms thrown casually around each other, the fake nonchalance only exposed by the way Caitlyn is gripping Nate's hand so hard that it is turning white.

Ben and Peggy have opted to sit on the floor, due to the lack of seats and Ben is hugging Peggy tight to him, no doubt hoping for some news.

Adam and Chelsea and Ella are sat on the window-sill and all three are focusing their attention outside of the room, trying to think of something else.

Andy has folded his long body into another one of the chairs and is desperately drumming some annoying tune on the chair arm. The last person sat down is the most surprising, Tess. Her eyes are bright with tears and even though she and Lisa don't seem to be close friends, she is obviously upset.

That left Jason. Whilst everyone else sat, he paced up and down the room. I counted twenty times before giving up. Everyone was on edge waiting desperately for news.

Lisa was loved by everyone. She couldn't help it. There are some people who are just nice. They are kind and sweet and lovely just because they can't be anything else. They can't hurt other people's feelings or be selfish. But, they are simply too rare to find, turned jaded and cynical by living in a world where they are constantly used and abused. They either end up like everyone else, two-faced and fake, or they end up hurt. It's like taking a pearl from an oyster. The natural pearl is much rarer than the cultured one. The beautiful pearls can survive in the real world on a necklace, or as an earring, but they become hard and cold and lifeless because without the pearl, the oyster dies.

Lisa was dying. Not in the normal way, through bleeding or some form of physical illness, but she had become so unhappy with herself that she was slowly punishing and so, killing herself, unable to survive in a world trying to exploit her. And all that would be left would be her dancing. Those dances she had choreographed and performed and then taped, so beautiful but forever reminding everyone that the talented and beautiful young women on the screen was dead. So hard, cold and lifeless.

A single tear slid down my face and I made no move to try and stop it.

Nobody saves the oysters. There are no charities, no fundraisers. Nobody cares. Nobody does anything.

We did nothing. We should have done something... I should have done something.

No matter who was in the room, I was certain that everybody was thinking the same thing. They may not be comparing her to an oyster, but they would be blaming themselves. Lisa was loved by everyone.

* * *

As quick footsteps approach, everyone stares at the door. It swings open to reveal a very sombre Doctor Dillamond, followed by a very scared looking Todd and Brown.

"What's going on?" asks Jason, "How is she? Is she awake? Can I go see her?"

Doctor Dillamond holds up his hand and shakes his head regretfully. We all turn and look at him, tearing our eyes away from Brown and Todd.

"I'm afraid that I can only release that information to family unless she gives her consent and at the moment, she cannot." He says regretfully.

As we all mumble and tears threaten to spill, Ella raises her voice so it can be heard plainly above the noise.

"Erm, Doctor Dillamond... Michigan state decrees that unless specifically precluded by state or federal law or unless the patient otherwise objects, you may release medical information about a patient to a friend or family member who is involved in their medical care, and may also give information to someone who helps pay for their care. You may also tell their family or friends their condition and that they are in the specific hospital." Ella says and we all stare at her.

"Also, since Brown is technically in loco parentis, meaning he is taking care of a minor which includes protecting his/her rights, he is acting in place of her parents until the point when they arrive, meaning that he is technically family and therefore can receive any information about the condition which he chooses to know about. Finally, since Lisa will most likely be coming back to Camp Rock, we will all be involved in her recovery so, unless it would harm her for us to learn the information, we should technically be allowed to know it." Ella finishes to stunned silence.

"What, law's really interesting and I want to be a lawyer!" She defends herself and I'm struck by the fact that if we were in different circumstances, I would be laughing my head off.

Doctor Dillamond coughs politely and our attention is drawn back to him. He smiles kindly at us, slightly pleased to be allowed to explain everything to us.

"At the moment, Lisa is in a private room. This is because of the many famous people in this room. We don't like to show preference but in this case, we cannot have reporters or fans disturbing other patients. The room is old but perfectly adequate."

At once, all of Connect 3, Brown and Tess look even more upset at this, feeling responsible for Lisa being in a substandard room.

"If I'm honest, it's better for her to be alone. Also, we all like Lisa and so we gave her a private room because she was so sweet and reasonable last time. We shouldn't play favourites but it's hard not to sometimes..."

Last time? Todd has turned a deep beetroot colour and I make a mental note to quiz him about it later.

"Well, Lisa is severely underweight. We consider someone anorexic if they're body mass index is below 17.5 and Lisa weighs 95 pounds, meaning she has a body mass index of 14. Below 14 would need urgent referral and since Lisa is right on the edge, we are going to treat her as an emergency, meaning she will be artificially fed until we can ascertain that she will eat properly."

Artificially fed, urgent referral, emergency? This couldn't be happening.

"From there, there is very little we can do. It depends on how focused she is on losing weight. I noticed she was slim already so whether the anorexia has manifested itself quicker because of her already low weight or whether she is truly set on losing weight, we don't know. It could take just one conversation or it could never happen."

Never?

"The prognosis is variable. 4 in 10 people will never fully recover and the mortality rate is between 15 and 20%. However, with so many friends and loved ones, her chances are increased. All we can do is hope for the best."

All of the girls have started crying now and Jason is sat with his head in his hands. Everyone is stunned and horrified. Even Doctor Dillamond looks shaken.

"No." I say calmly.

Shane puts his hand round my waist and tries to sit me back down.

"No." I continue, "No."

Everyone is staring at me and I take a deep breath.

"This isn't going to happen. Lisa isn't one of the 4 in 10 people and she definitely isn't one of the 20%. Lisa isn't a statistic, she's a human. She's brave and strong and the sweetest person I know. She made a mistake, we all made a mistake not realising. She isn't going to die because... she's an oyster. Nobody saves the oysters. But I'm going to. From now on, I'm saving the oysters. The beautiful creatures that keep their heart locked away. I'm saving the oysters, and I'm saving Lisa. Because... she deserves to be saved. That's final."

I look around the room and though everyone is still stunned, I can see the will power in their eyes and I know that Lisa isn't going to die. We're going to drag Lisa away from that light at the end of the tunnel if it's the last thing we do.

"Doctor Dillamond," says a nurse, "Miss Fielding is awake."

We sit down and wait. Why? Because we refuse to stop and we refuse to give up. So we wait. We wait until Lisa, my Lisa, is better and then we move on. We all make mistakes. We wait.

* * *

**I love this chapter. I know I shouldn't, because Lisa is practically dying, but I can't help it. It's just Mitchie and her oysters. I have to admit that my beta, Wake-up Soon, whom I couldn't have written any of this story without, cried. Only a little but still... **

**Anyway, let me know what you think, it's really important for this chapter because I have two possible storylines so I would appreciate some help! Thank you so much for reading and I think 'Maiqu' has reviewed every single chapter (?) so if you want the cameo role, get reviewing!**

**Thank you **

**PJG**


	14. Alizarin Crimson

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings related to Camp Rock belong to Disney. All other characters belong to me. The songs are 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera and 'Breathe' by Faith Hill.**

* * *

We waited. The longer we waited, the more concerned we all were.

"At least she's awake." comments Jason, resuming his pacing up and down the room.

Well, that was one of the good things. However, why hadn't the doctor come back again? It had been like half an hour now. Maybe there was a complication? Some sort of weird medical thing that could kill her? It must be something. The silence is killing me. Oh, bad phrase. I need to say something, anything, to break this silence. I open my mouth but I close it quickly. What is there to say?

From the other room, Lisa's room, we can hear the pure, clear sound of Lisa sobbing.

The sound of footsteps approaches again and for the third time, we all look up to see the doctor come in.

"A few of you may see her now." he says, his eyes glistening with a tear, "I warn you, she's not looking her best."

I jump to my feet, along with Todd, Adam, Ben and Jason. He shakes his head at us.

"Two people max." He replies, "The two people who she'll respond to the most."

We all look at each other and Todd looks at each of us.

"Mitchie and Jason." He whispers, "Jason and Mitch are the two who did something, who worked out the whole 'Mary-Jane' thing. If it wasn't for them, she might've died. It has to be them."

Ben and Adam reluctantly nod and the doctor ushers Jason and I into Lisa's room.

* * *

Lisa has the brightest and most fake smile on her face. Her eyes are red and bloodshot with purple bags underneath. Her normally pale skin is dead white and her arms are incredibly thin, poking out from the hospital gown which covers up the worst of her weight loss.

She continues to smile this horrific grin at us as we approach.

"Hey guys!" she bubbles, "How are you?"

"Erm... we're fine." says Jason automatically.

"Oh, cool! Me too!" she grins, her smile widening until it seems her fragile skin will tear. The sight of her is so grotesque that I can barely look.

I remember the time she screamed at Greg. I hated her for it, but she did it anyway. She risked our closeness by doing what was best, rather than what I wanted. It was time to repay the favour, even if it cost me our friendship...

"No. You're not."

Her smile slips slightly and I can tell that she is annoyed.

"Yes I am. I'm just fine. It's everyone else overreacting."

"But it's not. Lisa... you're a mess." I had to get through to her.

"I'm just fine, Mitchie Torres. You just want me to be ugly and fat; you don't want me to be perfect, do you?" She narrows her eyes and I feel my heart break a tiny bit.

"Lisa, you're anorexic."

It was the first I had ever said it out loud, the first time I could admit it.

"No. No!" she screams, "I'm in control. Everything's in control!"

"I'm not the one who's shouting..." I finish and watch for her reaction.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, just fine...you get that, Mitchie Torres, and I am just FINE!" she shouts, her voice rising to a crescendo.

"Really?" adds Jason.

"Yes! Who are you, who are either of you, to tell me how I am?" She has lost all control on the volume and it's taking all my control not to run away and cry.

"When was the last time you looked in a mirror?" says Jason, "Do you like the person you see? Right now, I don't know how you can."

He grabs a mirror and forces her to look into it.

"That isn't Lisa. I know it can't be. You used to be perfect and now... look at you!"

"I was never perfect! I was always flawed. Never perfect." She has lost the gruesome smile and as she stares at herself, I can see her cracking.

"Put it away. PUT IT AWAY!" she screams and waves her frail, bony hands in front of herself.

"No." He says and stands firm.

"How can you do this to me? Why are you doing it to me?"

"You did this to yourself." He stays calm. Now, she is hysterical and the machines she is wired to are starting to go beep wildly. I know what I'm about to do will hurt her, but I have to.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you

"Lisa, I'm so sorry, but you're not the person I thought you were. If you can't come back, I can never see you again. You're not my best friend because... you're not Lisa, not to me anymore."

"Mitchie, am I dead?" she whispers.

"No, not physically, but the real Lisa left a couple of weeks ago and she never came back. I don't know if she'll ever come back. You're just an empty shell. So, to me, you may as well be dead."

As I say this last line, I back away and hope that it's enough for her to realise... everything. I need to know why this has happened.

As I turn my back, I hear a heart-wrenching sob as realisation finally hits her. It's so wretched. She just gives up. Her hospital gown can't conceal her ribs as she doubles over and the bones on her back stand out, the skin barely covering them. She looks so small and vulnerable as her body is wracked with sobs, until she is practically screaming with so much crying.

I can feel my heart shattering as she became more and more hysterical. Finally, she begins gasping for air. I can see her eyes widen as she hyperventilates, unable to breathe.

Jason reaches over to grab her hand and she squeezes it hard. She stares into his eyes, completely panicked, until he breathes slowly and exaggerates the movement. She can't do it.

I desperately want to help, but I can't. If I do, she'll know I was lying. She could never be dead to me.

Jason grabs her other hand and makes her focus on him.

"Listen." He says and takes a deep breath.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Her breathing steadies but her eyes stay wide and panicked. I step closer and she turns her head to face me, still holding onto Jason.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry." She whispers.

I hug her hard and I can feel her frail body as I easily encircle her.

Jason hooks a chair with his foot and sits down whilst I flop on the bed.

"Lissy, can you tell me why?" I ask quietly and we wait for an answer.

"He told me... told me I was... I was fat..." she looks down at her hands held steady by Jason's, "he told me I was too fat for a dancer. He told me that..."

As she broke off crying again, my mouth was wide open and Jason had turned white from anger.

"... that I was so fat that... it made him want to kill himself."

No wonder she had lost so much weight so fast. I saw her opening her mouth and I wondered what more she could possibly say.

"Then, I told Jake and he... laughed. He told me it was true and I was a stupid, naive little girl. He gave me some websites and told me, he was ashamed to have a girlfriend who was... obese."

Stupid, idiotic, pathetic, low-life dancers. Two comments, two comments had almost ruined her life.

"Sweetie, who was the first 'he'? I ask as Jason doesn't look capable of speech.

"Benny Frankton." She says and looks at me.

"Benny Frankton? Your teacher? How could he..." I start to say before catching a glimpse of her face. She doesn't need to hear this.

"I'm sure there are loads of people who want to come and see you, Lissy. We'll be back." I hug her and drag Jason away.

* * *

I pop my head around the door and tell some of the others they can go in before dragging Jason far away from Lisa's room. We get to an empty room just in time.

"I'm going to kill them, Mitchie. How could they... they nearly KILLED her!" He shouts and punches the wall. There is a large dent in the plaster and blood is pouring out of his knuckles yet he barely registers the pain.

I've never seen Jason like this before and I'm almost scared. He looks at me and suddenly the ferociousness seeps out of his eyes.

"Sorry, Mitchie. I didn't mean to scare you. I just... if there were anything I could do to turn back the clock and stop all this... I'd do anything."

"Me too." I reply and hug him, "but I think she might have accepted she has a problem and we're going to fix her... now we can fix her."

He slings an arm around my shoulders and we walk back towards the waiting room. We walk faster and slightly lighter in step, knowing we don't have to wait anymore. Our Lissy, our Mary-Jane is back. We don't have to wait anymore because we can hope. We hope because now, there is hope.

* * *

**Well, this is probably the last 'sad' chapter in the story. Lisa's finally flipped so now she can get better which I know a lot of you have been hoping for. I'm now on half term so I can write pretty much everyday. This means the story will end within the next week. I would really appreciate it if people would review so that I can improve my writing for the next story! Finally, my lovely beta, Wake-up Soon, whom I totally adore, showed me how to check statistics and I found out my story is in two C2s! To whoever recommended them, I am truly grateful. **

**I am pretty sure that Maiqu will now be probably have the cameo role in the final chapter as the highest reviewer, though there may be time for people to catch up! Thank you for reading my story and let me know what you think!**

**PJG XxxX**


	15. Periwinkle

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings related to Camp Rock belong to Disney. All other characters belong to me. The songs are 'Sorry' by The Jonas Brothers, 'Spell' by Marie Digby, True Colours by Cyndi Lauper and Too Much Of Yesterday by Jack McManus.**

* * *

It's been a week since Lisa was admitted and she came back yesterday. Everyone is ecstatic at her return and even if she is still skinny and we constantly have to make sure she is eating, it feels like the first day of camp all over again. However, it isn't. Today is the final appraisal. We all must perform or take a test to see how much we've learnt. There's no diploma or score but twenty of the elite recording companies and talent scouts have come to watch. They see and hear everything; they can even read our music history essays... it's simply the scariest thing I've ever done.

I'm up super early as usual and I go to grab some breakfast. Surprisingly, somebody else is already up and in the kitchen. I creep around the door, ready to jump out and scare them when I hear a voice.

"Shane! I've missed you so much!"

Some girl has her arms wrapped around my boyfriend. As Shane leans up to kiss her on the cheek, I can feel my heart breaking in two. Why does he always have to do this? Why today?

"Why didn't you come and see me?" she smiles and Shane looks so happy to see her.

I am so stupid. He's a mega star and I'm just... nobody. There are always going to be girls and I'll always be one of the many. I sneak back upstairs because... I still love him. I don't want to deal with the breaking up today. Why today?

I turn on MSN and I see that Lisa is on-line. I need to talk, but not about Shane. I hate lying but I have to.

Lisa says:

**Do you want to meet me in 5 minutes to practise?**

_["You never lose by loving....You lose by holding back!"] s_ays:

**just finishing my music tech hwk before i can**

Lisa says:

_**No problem remember homework comes first**_

Lisa says:

_**and don't drink and drive**_

_["You never lose by loving....You lose by holding back!"] _says:

**and just say no**

Lisa says:

_**And eat yellow snow**_

Lisa says:

_**etc**_

_["You never lose by loving....You lose by holding back!"] _says:

**DONT eat yellow snow!**

Lisa says:

_**haha**_

Lisa says:

_**gotcha**_

_["You never lose by loving....You lose by holding back!"] _says:

**i caught you out! **

Lisa says:

_**I like yellow snow**_

Lisa says:

_**what**_

_["You never lose by loving....You lose by holding back!"] says_says:

**how do you know that you like it?**

Lisa says:

_**erm ... well ... when I was little it tasted nice *cough***_

_["You never lose by loving....You lose by holding back!"] _says:

**Ew... meet you in 10 min HONEY!!**

* * *

Having washed my face and let it return to normal from the tears that were falling during my conversation with Lisa, I walk out of my room and come face to face with Caitlyn. She immediately pulls me into her room and sits me on the bed.

"Mitch, I've got something to tell you and I understand if you hate me or don't believe me but I have to say it or I'd be a rubbish friend so you have to hear me out..." she babbles so fast that I can barely understand what she's saying.

"Caity, slow down!" I smile weakly and she turns her worried eyes onto me.

"I saw Shane with another girl." She blurts out and I sigh heavily.

"Me too." I say and stand up slowly.

"Woah, you too? Mitchie, how can you be so calm and... cool about it? He's cheating on you!"

"I can't deal with it... not today." I sigh, "We have to dance together and I have to sing and... not today."

Caitlyn nods and I open the door and we walk out together.

"Let's go meet Lissy." I say and we walk out of Oak cabin, arms linked together.

* * *

"Morning guys!" bounces Lisa as she runs towards us. I make a decision there and then not to tell her. I can't ruin her mood.

"Lisa!" I smile and Caitlyn looks confused for a moment before giving Lisa a massive hug. There's a silent understanding between us now as we both keep our 'news' a secret from Lisa.

Caitlyn holds her at arm's length and gazes at her critically. She has put on some weight but we all know it will take a while for her to get back to normal.

"Mary-Jane, did you eat this morning?" Caitlyn asks and Lisa jumps up and down on the spot.

"I'm too excited, Caity!" She grins and Caitlyn gives her a look of mock disapproval. Normally, Lisa is good about eating but today, she needs to be coaxed to eat.

"Lisa! You need to eat!" scolds Caitlyn and I can see Jason, Ella and Todd coming to meet us.

As they come nearer, they overhear Caitlyn's last sentence and Todd rolls his eyes.

"She's been up since 5 o'clock this morning." He smiles and does a little bouncing too, hand in hand with Ella. Jason looks at Lisa seriously.

"You won't eat, Lissy?" He narrows his eyes and Lisa pouts at him, eyes wide. He scoops her up and over his shoulder quickly and laughs.

"I guess I'll have to carry you to the kitchen then!" He beams and runs off to the main kitchen with Lisa kicking and screaming playfully on his back. As Todd and Ella follow, I can't help but frown at the irony of the situation. For once, everyone I love is happy and I can't be happy. I tap Caitlyn on the shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm going to go and tune my guitar." I say

"You want me to come with you?" She asks and I smile. I have such wonderful friends.

"It's okay, I'm sure you have tons to do to." I wave her away and start off to get my guitar. My thoughts are whirling round in my head and I need to let them out. This is me and there's only one way... I have a song to write.

* * *

"Class, you have forty-five minutes to answer the following questions..."

Madame Costa flips over the whiteboard to reveal our essay title. I am sat next to Shane and in the ten minutes we have sat there, I haven't even looked at him. I have to focus now. It's so hard but at least my thoughts are sorted. My song is good. It's more that good, it's brilliant.

" the principal differences in the solo part that the use of a basset clarinet in Extract 2B has made possible. Refer precisely to examples by giving bar and beat numbers.

2. Explain how the two interpretations of the solo part differ in the following respects:

(a) Dynamics (bars 4–12)

(b) Articulation (bar 32)

3. In your opinion, how important are the classical musicians in relation to the new and alternative artists of today. Include relevant examples and justify your opinion."

Focus. I need to focus. Okay, I can do this, I know this. I can see the perplexed looks of my classmates as they read the essay question. Lisa has already slipped on her headphones to answer the first question and I follow her example. I can do this.

* * *

The Music Technology exam is next and I walked all the way with Lisa and Jason. I learnt two things during that walk. Firstly, Jason still wasn't talking to the rest of Connect 3 because of the way they treated him and his friends over the summer. Secondly, Lisa was very scared about her exam. She bit her lip so hard that it bled and her hands were shaking like leaves on a windy day.

Then, she stopped. As soon as she saw the row of suits sitting in front of the mixing desks, she stopped doing anything and stared. Her already pale face turns ashen and she leans on Jason.

"He's here. Benny Frankton is here." She whispers and I feel sick to the stomach. The man who almost killed her is here.

Jason and I look at Lisa anxiously. Who knows what she is about to do?

"That's so fabulous!" She grins at us and straightens up.

I blink and look at her. Am I dreaming or is she... pleased?

"Lisa, he almost killed you," Jason whispers urgently, "I'm sure people would understand if you didn't want to..."

"No! This is perfect. I can show him how wrong he was! This is closure." She beams and skips away, literally.

"This is not going to end well..." Jason says ominously and I nod. Lisa is terrible at Music Tech. She needs to focus totally on her computer to stop the studio from blowing up. Now, she would be distracted.

"Places please." Calls Roger and we walk over to the stations that are set up.

"Right guys, your task are this. You must sequence part of 'Tainted Love'. So you must recreate all the sounds of the synthesizers and alter the timing of notes to make it sound exactly like the real song. Some of it isn't in the given score so you will have to work the notes out yourself. Then you must play the final piece over the speakers from the computer, using the correct method to connect the speakers and the computer. Good luck."

Again, Lisa has already put her headphones on and I hope that she manages to stay safe. I focus again, cutting out the rest of the world so that only my music and I exist. It's just the way I like it.

* * *

I did it. I wasn't as good as Caitlyn or Nate but I did it pretty well. I was definitely the best I could be, which is the most important thing for me. However, everyone is still nervous. Lisa is last. Roger wisely left her until the end in case she did something that would ruin anyone else's chances, like blow up the speaker... again. We all wait on tenterhooks...

"Miss Fielding. If we could hear your piece..." Roger says, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Lisa smiles at him and practically bounds up to the speaker system. She effortlessly moves the microphone away from the speaker and flips the speaker from microphone input to audio input so that her music can be heard. Finally, she presses play and her version of 'Tainted Love' booms out. There are a few wrong notes but as the piece ends, our entire class is gobsmacked. Everything is still intact.

"Thank you Miss Fielding. If our guests would adjourn to the main cabin, some refreshments are waiting."

All of the talent scouts file out and as the last one leaves, the awkward silence is broken as Lisa screams and claps her hands with joy.

"I didn't break it; I didn't break it, I..." Lisa pulls her plug out of the speaker and before we can stop her, the cabin is plunged into darkness.

"Oops." Says Lisa as she realises her mistake. She had forgotten to press stop and the massive power surge that was forced into the wire with nowhere to go reverted back to her computer, causing the entire cabin's electricity to shortcut.

"Roger... that didn't count, did it?" she pleads and we can all hear Roger chuckle in the blackness.

"No, I think the task was over."

She continues to scream and jump up and down until we eventually drag her out of the cabin towards dance.

* * *

"Shane, Mitchie, you're up." barks Rosie. We're about to start our routine and I smile at Shane as he crosses his eyes and sticks out his tongue. I do the same, and we take our starting positions. As we pop and lock and break and jam, I don't even think about Shane cheating on me. I'm having too much fun. As we finish, he pulls me into a massive hug and I hug him back. I can see the suits all smiling and I know we have done well. I don't want this moment to end.

"Caitlyn, Nate, get ready."

I was brought back to reality with a bump and I walked away to stand with Peggy, leaving Shane to stand, confused, on the other side of the room.

As Caitlyn and Nate danced, I rehearsed my drama speech in my head. I was Desdemona and though it was wrong, I couldn't help but sympathise with Othello. Even though I wouldn't strangle Shane, I hated how much he had betrayed me. Again, Rosie's voice jolts me away from my thoughts.

"Andy, Lisa. Good luck." she shouts.

From where I am standing, I'm sure she mouths, "You're going to need it."

Lisa is wearing her pointe shoes as normal; she really loves to be en pointe. Andy clearly looks uncomfortable and instead of ballet shoes, he has big black lace up shoes. As they take up their positions, I cross my fingers.

Lisa rises gracefully onto her toes and begins a series of intricate, circling steps towards Andy which move so fast that her feet almost seem to blur. I glance at Benny Frankton and his eyes are wide. She must be doing well. Andy on the other hand is stationary. He comically crosses his arms and rolls his eyes before spinning clumsily in a circle, arms raised, clearly mocking Lisa.

Lisa leaps gracefully into the corner and breaks into a run towards Andy, before launching herself into the air. Andy raises his arms to catch her but misses. The music cuts out and the audience gasps.

Lisa hauls herself off the floor and brushes herself off. As Andy looks on, she turns and flounces off stage, leaving Andy in the spotlight.

Poor Lisa dropped in front of the one man she was desperate to impress. I glance again at Benny Frankton and now he is quietly laughing to himself. Jerk.

Andy looks at the space Lisa once occupied before shrugging his shoulders and whistling to himself. One foot slides out in front of him and I am shocked as he begins to tap it. Andy is wearing tap shoes!

Gradually, Andy begins to tap properly until he is dancing flat out. Using double scuffles, he makes his way over to the curtain where he holds out his hand and suddenly, the music kicks back in.

Lisa spins gracefully onto the stage, wearing tap shoes and a top hat. Handing another top hat to Andy, they tap in unison and I realise that the fall and tantrum was all choreographed.

As the music crescendos, Andy takes a position and lets Lisa do her thing. The music stops and starts but Lisa keeps perfect time, doing movements I can barely describe. For the third time, I look towards Benny, who is utterly astounded by her dancing. As Andy joins back in, Lisa twirls into the corner and the pair completes the previously failed lift. As they strike their final pose, the entire studio breaks into applause and the two bow before running offstage.

"Lisa, how did you teach Andy to do that?" asks Rosie over the top of the applause.

"It was easy," Says Andy, "It's like drumming, but with my feet!"

* * *

The drama goes well, with Todd stealing the show as Iago against my Desdemona and Lisa's Emilia. It really is Lisa's day and oddly enough, we have Benny Frankton to thank. Lisa is pulling out all of the stops. It comes to the final performance of the day.

Brown steps onto the stage, "Though every aspect of this camp is important in the careers of our young stars, many of you scouts will be particularly interested in this segment of the day. At this point, the young students can either sing and play their instruments separately or do both at the same time. Either way, they will each perform an original composition of music along with an original song or cover. We wish them all good luck."

The scouts all clap and I can see Shane and Nate up on stage ready.

"First, we have a duet with Shane and Nate performing an original song." Brown steps away and Shane steps up to the microphone.

"We'd... erm... like to dedicate this song to Jason. This is for you, dude."

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes, _

_Restless nights, but lullabies _

_Helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say_

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way

Amid the clapping and whooping, I can see Jason hugging Shane and Nate. For a moment, I could believe that Shane wasn't a two-timing jerk.

"Well done boys." Brown grins, "Now, Miss Lisa Fielding."

Nobody has ever heard Lisa sing or play before, apart from Jason and Todd and even they haven't heard her new song.

She quietly strums her guitar and plays.

_Spotlight shining brightly, on my face  
I can't see a thing and yet I feel you walking my way  
Empty stage, with nothing but this girl  
Singing this simple melody and  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve_

And right now  
I have you, for a moment I can tell I've got you  
Because your lips don't move  
Something is happening  
Because your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you

Beauty emanates from every word that you say  
You've captured the deepest thoughts  
In the purest, and simplest of ways  
But you see I'm not that graceful, like you  
Nor am I as eloquent  
But just a simple melody  
Can change the way that you see me

And right now, I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Because your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Because your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you

And all my life I've stumbled  
But up here I am just perfect  
Perfect as I'll, ever be

I have you, for a moment  
I can tell I've got you  
Because your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Because your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you

Her voice isn't brilliant and the music is basic but the simplicity of the song is so beautiful that I can only smile and clap. After everything she's been through, she deserves this. The way Jason is looking at her, I can tell he thinks she is perfect. He starts to climb onto the stage as she exits, ready for his song.

"Well done Lisa! Next we have our final member of Connect 3, Jason!"

"This is for Lisa." He says simply and looks right at her.

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness there inside you  
Makes you feel so small_

But I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
That's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,  
And don't be unhappy, can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
That's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Ohhhh  
I can't remember  
When I last saw you laugh  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I see your true colours  
Shining through  
See your true colours  
That's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours, true colours  
Are beautiful like a rainbow

I see your true colours shining through  
See your true colours  
That's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
Your true colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Jason looks at Lisa who smiles and blushes. As he comes off the stage, Lisa meets him and the inevitable kiss occurs, and everybody can't help but clap. It's like a cheesy romance movie, but so much better.

As everyone sings, the diversity of the group shines through as we go from classically beautiful violin solos to Todd's unforgettable rendition of 'The Macarena'. Eventually, I am the last person to take to the stage. As I look out into the audience, my prepared 'radio-friendly' song seems almost obsolete. Against my better judgement, I strum the opening chords to the song I only wrote this morning.

_How could we come so close  
And let it slip away?  
Took a fatal dose  
Too much of yesterday..._

How could we just deny,  
We made a secret vow...  
Together you and I  
We've really done it now,  
Yeah, we've really done it now...

Back to the beginning  
I thought I was winning,  
I lost, again, no stranger to the start  
My dreams were in your hands  
And now you've taken them apart...

How could we both forget,  
Why did we never learn?  
That even though we met  
The world would always turn, yeah  
I blame a love so blind  
To every circumstance,  
The future left behind  
It didn't stand a chance,  
Oh, no, no, it didn't stand a chance,  
No it didn't stand a chance!

Back to the beginning  
I thought I was winning,  
I lost, again, no stranger to the start  
My dreams were in your hands  
And now you've taken them apart...

Yeah,  
Just to lie awake at night  
Feeling lost and insecure, oh,  
Turns out I was right,  
So I don't need to anymore, oh

Yeah,  
Back to the beginning  
I thought I was winning,  
I lost, again, no stranger to the start  
My dreams were in your hands  
And now you've taken them apart...

Back to the beginning  
I thought I was winning,  
I lost, again, no stranger to the start  
My dreams were in your hands  
And now you've taken them apart...

How could we come so close  
And let it slip away?  
Took a fatal dose  
Too much of yesterday...

As my audience stood up to give me a standing ovation, I hadn't ever felt so stupid. I should be enjoying this and yet...

I look around and I can see the confused faces of both Shane and Lisa. I walk down the steps and calmly towards the door before taking off into a run that would take me to a place where all this hurt and pain didn't exist.

As I came to the cabins, I realised there was no such place.

As I reached the lake, I realised that it would be a long time until the pain went away.

Finally, as I drag out a canoe and sit in it, I realise that of all the places to be alone, this was the stupidest place to go to. Shane would know exactly where to find me.

* * *

**This is the penultimate chapter! It's extra long and I hope you like it! I'm posting this watching High School Musical 3! Anyway, massive thanks to my beta, Wake-up Soon, who I couldn't have written this without. Thank you!**

**Through most of the chapters, I have mentioned the review 'contest', as the person with the most reviews gets a cameo role in the last chapter. Since I am writing the last chapter now, this is the last chance for all of you to review. You have 3 days until I end the competition, so at midnight (in the UK!!) on the 20th February the reviews will no longer count towards the contest. Good luck and I will PM the winner with any extra information.**

**Thanks for reading**

**PJG**


	16. Rainbow

**Disclaimer: All settings and characters related to Camp Rock belong to Disney. All other characters belong to me! The songs are 'Hello Beautiful' by the Jonas Brothers and 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen.**

* * *

My head is in my hands as I cry quietly on my own. Before I know it, someone has pushed the canoe away from the dock and jumped in. Well, it had to be Shane.

"Mitchie? What are you doing here?" he asks me, "All day you've been ignoring me and running away. We need to talk. Why are you still doing this? Why can't you trust me?"

There were too many questions. I panicked. I couldn't run; I was forced to stay and answer him. I didn't want to hurt him but what else could I do.

"I saw you, Shane. I saw you with that girl. How could you do that? How could you do that to me?" I cry.

By now, I'm stood up and far from the calm and collected girl I once was. Shane stands up too.

"What girl, Mitchie?" He demands. I retort

"The one you were kissing in the cabin."

"Who?" He replies baffled before a look of comprehension dawns across his face.

"Mitch that was my mom."

Complete and utter silence ensues. Could that really be his mom?

"Mitchie. I swear that it was just my mom. I would never do that to you." pleads Shane.

I sound like a deranged and jealous girlfriend. What have I turned into? Is this what Shane has made me, a psychotic and possessive girlfriend? Is this me?

"Shane, I believe you but... I can't do this. Not anymore." My breath catches in my throat as I hide my tears from him.

"I saw you with your mom, and look what I did. I don't want to be your baggage and I can't be this person. I ... I want to go back to the person I was. I want to go back to shore."

"Mitchie, what are you saying?"

"I...I can't be with you." I whisper and look at him.

"Tough." Shane smirks.

Hang on a second; I thought I just broke up with him!

"You aren't the only person in this relationship and I can't let you go. So tough, you'll just have to be my baggage." He smiles like the jerk he is.

"But Shane I ..."

"Shut up so I can kiss you." He demands and my eyes open wide as he kisses me.

_'Cause I could go across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

"Mitchie, you're crazy. I love you for it. So stop overanalysing and just enjoy life!" He smiles at me and we sit in silence, just enjoying the moment.

* * *

"Erm Shane..." I ask

"Mitch." He acknowledges.

"You know when you pushed the canoe out? Did you bring a paddle?"

As a look of dismay crosses his face, I begin to giggle. We've been sat here for at least half an hour and it's getting chilly. In the distance, I can hear voices bickering.

"Lisa, stop being stupid, there's no way that Mitchie and Shane are going to be stuck out on the lake."

"Hey Todd, Lisa, out here!" I yell.

"Mitchie and Shane, what are you doing stuck out on the lake?" Todd shouts back.

Lisa's faint taunt of 'I told you so' rings clearly through the air and the two start to bicker again.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Todd says irately.

"Erm guys... we don't have a paddle."

"They don't have a paddle, THEY DON'T HAVE A PADDLE!" Todd shouts at Lisa who giggles before grabbing an extra paddle and dragging Todd along with her to canoe out to us.

* * *

On shore again, we met up with everyone. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. We all hug and laugh before walking back to the main stage. As we walk in, Brown drags me aside.

"Mitchie, there's someone I want you to meet. This is a representative from Maiqu records. They've got a proposal for you."

"Mitchie Torres? I'm Maria. We want to talk to you about signing with us. We want to give you a record deal!" She smiles at me.

A record deal! My very own record deal!

"I'll give you a business card and you can give us a call whenever you want. Does that sound okay?"

"Does it sound okay? It sounds fantastic!" I grin at her and take the card.

"It seems like they want you up on stage... you'd better go." She waves as I run up to the stage and leap into Shane's arms.

"I got a record deal!" I squeal and he spins me round.

"Everyone is doing great!" he smiles back at me, "Connect 3 have got their new sound."

"Adam and I are doing a compilation." Ben grins.

"Loads of people want me to dance for them!" Lisa jumps up and down.

"And you're looking at the new Fiyero in Wicked!" mentions Todd.

"I get to work on Connect 3's new album." Adds Caitlyn

"And Maiqu offered us deals too!" shouts Ella and Peggy.

"I'm going back to England... but I'll be back next year!" Chelsea says and I smile at her.

"We all will... won't we?" I ask and everyone whoops.

"Ready on stage!" I yell and we all get into position for the final song. Did I mention that I love my life!!

_

* * *

_

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me

I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man of you

Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode

I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you

Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me  
Hey hey hey!  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)  
Don't stop me have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh Alright  
I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't wanna stop at all

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this story! It's over, complete and I'm sad but happy at the same time! A MASSIVE thank you to my wonderful, fabulous and altogether amazing beta, the lovely Wake-Up Soon! **

********

_B/N: So, a voyage comes to an end. && it was fun. To be perfectly honest, I don't think I changed more than 3 things from the original in the whole of this story .. the only thing I did different to you guys was get each chapter in advance - plus a full synopsis from PJG before she started writing each chapter!! I love her for carrying on writing, even when she didn't feel like it. She persevered_

**_ && I praise her even more for that because I never do! xxx_**

**********A HUGE thank you to every single person who as shown any interest in this fanfiction, I love you all! As my parting gift, I have some news for you, as well as some requests**

**1. I have been terrible with updates lately but now you should know that I have passed ALL my exams with flying colours, especially my English Lit which I think fanfiction has helped me in. So thank you for all the criticism because it has been useful for my exams!!**

**2. At the moment, I can see no sequel for this story so all the characters will be left behind to live happily ever after (or will they?)**

**3. I am offering a chance to take one of the original characters into the next story I write. This is how it works. You vote in a review for the one character you can't live without. Now, the most popular character goes through BUT they need at least 15 votes. If you just want to meet new characters then just do a normal review, that way I can tell what you all want.**

**4. In case you haven't guessed, I am going to do another Camp Rock fanfiction! Yes, I am officially addicted! Expect the first chapter out on the 1st April (my birthday) so please don't forget to put me on author alert if you want to read it!.**

**5. Finally, I have a big request for all you guys. I really need to know what the story was like so this once, I am begging people to _review if they read_. I hate to ask you but I need to know so I can improve for the next story! PLEASE!**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**PJG XxX**


End file.
